New feelings
by Cherry Terra
Summary: Dawn moves from Twinleaf Town to the Sinoh Region with her mom for a new start to get away from her hard past. She thinks she can hold her trust wall high up that is until she meets the student council president Kenny. Is it possible, for a new love? New house, New school, New friends, New life, And now a new feelings?
1. New Home

_It looked like a normal any other day. Dawn was walking around the school hallways chasing after a small blue bird. Dawn was only 8 at the time, she enjoyed being outdoors. She would always feel free and happy especially when shes with Pip. The small blue bird is Pip, her pet bird._

 _"Pip come back, Slow down" Dawn said trying to catch up to Pip. Pip didn't stop at all nor did he tweet. Dawn continued to chase after Pip. The hallway was so long it seemed endless._

 _"Pip please come back!" Dawn begged in her little girl voice._

 _"Slow down please, i'm getting tired please stop!" Dawn continued to beg._

 _Pip didn't stop flying. Instead of stopping when Dawn stopped running and plopped her hands onto her thighs to try and catch her breath, Pip sped up and went around the corner into another hallway._

 _"PIP!" Dawn cried as she got back up and started to chase after the bird._

 _when she turned the corner, Pip was gone. the hallway was partially lit by the lights. some lights were broken others were blinking._

 _"Pip, come on don't play games lets go home" Dawn begged in a small quiet voice as she looked around, but couldn't spot the bird. She walked slowly looking all around. She heard something, footsteps but who?_

 _"Why if it isn't Dumbsly Dawn, oh and look she's crying like always" Dawn heard a high pitched little girls voice. Dawn turned around only to spot the one person she didn't want to see around. Ursula._

 _Dawn turned around to try and run away but when she turned around there were 2 people standing in her way blocking her escape. Aria and Solidad._

 _"w-what do you want from me?!" Dawn asked scared as she walked backwards towards a wall_

 _"Oh nothing we just seemed to pass by its nothing you should be scared of" Solidad said rolling her eyes as she and the other 2 were walking closer to Dawn._

 _"Oh come on Solidad, just tell her the truth" Aria snickered_

 _"Yea you see Dawn, you did a mistake to exist here in our school. you did a mistake for trying to be the better girl. You tried to be someone your not. You tried to take my place and for that i'm gonna show you a lesson" Ursula claimed with a threatening tone in her voice._

 _Dawn cried as she got beat up by the 3 of the girls. Dawn was curled up hiding her face as the kicking continued to feel worse and worse every moment of it. Her soft pink dress got dirty and ripped as the kicking continued. Not being able to defend herself Dawn cried tears of pain._

 _At an instance Dawn opened her eyes to see a light. the kicking had stopped and Dawn could finally get up. she heard voices calling her name from the light infront of her._

 _"Dawn, Dawn, Dawn wake up Sweetie"_

 _Dawn walked into the warm light._

At an instance Dawn opened her eyes to see she was dreaming the whole time.

Looking around confused Dawn sat up.

"You were sleep talking and crying again" Dawns mom said hugging her blue haired daughter close

"Oh mom" Dawn cried as she wiped the tears away with the back of her hand while her mom hugged her

"I promise this time none of that evilness will happen" Her mom said as she released Dawn from the hug and handed her a water bottle

"I hope so" Dawn said opening the water bottle to take a sip. Glamsey walked out from under the seat to sit on her moms lap. Glamsey is a grey shorthaired cat her mom raised since she was little, Glamsey is a breed of Glameow cats. They are very fiesty but fun company to have around.

Dawn owns a small blue bird named Pip, its a breed of Piplup birds. As they grow up they get alittle bigger and new colored feathers in their coat but other than that they are very kind and curious birds. They love to be around people even if that person gets annoyed of the bird.

One thing was for sure, Pip loves to annoy Glamsey so thats why they don't get along so well. Including the fact Glamsey tries to catch and eat Pip.

"Hey mom so when will we arrive to the Sinoh Region?" Dawn asked as she pet Glamseys small head

"I don't quite know but we'll know for sure when we arrive. It'll stick out since theres gonna be alot of houses around. It is a big city so we'll know when we see it" Her mom answered

"Will we be living in the city?" Dawn asked

"not quite, the city can be a dangerous place at times so i managed to find a neat house for the 2 of us not too far from the city but its not too far from a land full of grass and farms" Her mom answered grabbing her phone to show Dawn something

"Is that your new job?" Dawn asked seeing a picture of a building

"Yep, that's where i'll be working from now on. Being a Fashion Designer who is really well known is gonna be crazy to the both of us but i promise to make time for my sweet beautiful daughter of mine" Her mom said hugging her daughter again

"The building looks so neat, i can't wait till we go to decorate it up and get it ready to sell your amazing dresses, shirts, skirts, omg theres just so much" Dawn smiled as she started to fantasize how great it'd look in person once it was ready to open to the public.

"The only reason to why its gonna be so famous is because you just love to decorate rooms and create new outfits like this one" Her mom said as she pulled up a picture of the very first dress Dawn made when she was little.

"OMG how do you still have that" Dawn said shocked as she saw the dress.

It was a knee length blue dress with sparkles on the whole dress. the sleeves were long and a darker shade of blue with a white laced design on the ends of the sleeves. On the back there was a small Dark blue cape with light blue lacing a design all over it. The dress was made with alot of effort even though it was so simple.

"that was your very first dress you made how could i not keep a picture of it" Her mom smiled as she put her phone away back into her bag. Glamsey lifted her tail to tickle Dawns nose.

"Silly cat that tickles" Dawn laughed as she moved the tail away from her nose.

"So once we arrive to our new home we should start unpacking our basic stuff. seeing this train ride is not to the city yet, we may have to unpack tomorrow the rest of the stuff. so for now lets just unpack our basic needs" Dawns mom said as Glamsey got comforty on her lap

"Yea ok. what about your job?" Dawn asked

"Well I'm manager so unpacking that place as well should be some other time when we have plenty of time. Knowing you, your gonna take your time to help me decorate the place and get it ready before the day comes to when its show time" her mom answered

"Mom you said show time" Dawn teased

"I'm sorry being a fashion designer makes me say crazy things like that" Her mom laughed

"Hey mom do i really have to go to a new school?" Dawn asked looking at the train window to see a small fox running into the woods

"Yes sweetie, we talked about this you need to go to school to graduate and have a good future. I cant home school you either, i'll be working from 7 in the morning to 6 in the afternoon. As much as you don't want to, you know you have to" Her mom answered taking Dawns hand in hers

"Mom what if it happens again? What if the bullying doesn't stop. What if i don't fit in?" Dawn asked

"Sweetie the key word is "What If" just stop worrying this is a new start in a new place you don't know what can happen until you see what happens for yourself i promise you you'll be fine" Her mom said comforting her Blue haired daughter

"Yea i know that mom, but this is middle school. there will be more drama. more people. more troubles. I'm only 14 do i really know i can survive this?" Dawn asked

"I'm sure you can. Your my daughter. All those bullies from Twinleaf taught you something, they helped you learn how to be strong how to block out those evil creatures. How to survive" Her mom clarified

"Mom" Dawn sighed "I'm really scared about this" She confessed

"I'm scared too but we can be strong together can you promise me that" Her mom asked

Dawn nodded as she held in the tears from her eyes. She looked down as she noticed Glamsey had walked off her moms lap and placed a paw on her thigh. Looking down Dawn could see Glamseys huge eyes staring at her like she was telling her she had nothing to worry about.

Dawn smiled as she pet the cats fur. The cat got comfortable to the petting that she ended up sitting on Dawns lap and fell asleep

"Pips gonna get jealous" Dawn laughed when she saw Glamsey was asleep

"Don't worry Pip won't know. I bet he's asleep in his bird cage as well" Her mom claimed

"Who knows" Dawn giggled

"look at that sunset isn't it beautiful" Her mom stated as she looked out the window close to Dawn

"Wow" Dawn whispered

"Oh and look at that theres the Sinoh Region" Her mom said as she saw a huge city not far from where they were

"We'll be seeing that same sunset everyday?" Dawn asked in awe

"I guess so" Her mom answered

"I like it, its very warm and pretty" Dawn claimed looking at the sunset

"It sure is, It sure is" Her mom said in agreement.

* * *

The train finally stopped at the Sinoh Region. Glamsey was back into her pet carrier and Dawn finally had Pip back with her. The 2 girls got into a taxi as they made their way to their new home. on their way they passed by the boutique her mom was working in. It really was pretty in person.

the building had 2 floors. Display windows were all around the building. It for sure seemed to have a lot of space in the inside, and the outside of the boutique was surrounded by rose bushes and flower fields.

"I cant wait to decorate that place tomorrow" Dawn said happily as they drove past it

"Calm down, remember we have to unpack our house first then we can unpack the boutique" Her mom stated

"Oh yea" Dawn laughed as she remembered

Her mom laughed at her daughter making Dawn smile like a toddler.

Dawn looked down to see that Glamsey wanted to get out of her pet carrier. not making any progress the poor cat gave up but when she noticed Pip wasn't so far, she tried to reach out and catch the blue bird. Dawn noticed Glamsey was so close to grabbing Pip's tail she was gonna move the cage until the taxi hit a speed bump.

 _MEOWWWW_

Glamsey whined as the speed bump bumped the carrier alittle bit away from the bird cage. It also scared Glamsey when the carrier jumped thanks to the speedbump. Dawn laughed at the cat as she put her attention to look out the window.

"This place is so big and beautiful" Dawn claimed as she saw so much.

every building she saw had alot of flowers and nature outside in front of the buildings. there were alot of people walking outside at the time it was.

Driving on, Dawn started to see many houses instead of buildings. The houses were all so colorful and pretty. they were all full of decoration outside in the front yards. trees were anywhere around the houses and the place was simply full of nature.

Dawn couldn't help but smile.

Eventually they arrived to their new home. The house had 2 floors. a large grassy yet nice front and back yard. there was a balcony on the 2nd floor towards the front of the house. the inside was a mystery for now that was.

"Thank you again" Dawns mom said as she paid the taxi man

"Anytime and welcome to Sinoh" the man said as he pulled up his windown and drove off back into the city.

"Lets go i wanna see the inside" Dawn said excitedly

"Did i forget to tell you, our furniture may already be in the house i had a friend of mine drive our stuff here before we arrived" Her mom said as she grabbed the house key

"really? can we still decorate though?" Dawn asked

"you can decorate your room, everything else was already remodeled for us" Her mom answered

"Yay" Dawn said as she set Pip's bird cage on top of her box that had some of her unpacked stuff.

Her mom opened the front door and Dawn easily went inside, upstairs, and into her room.

The house was nicely modeled.

"I guess moms friend really knows how we like our houses to be modeled" Dawn said to Pip as she set her cage down on the ground. Dawn then started to move a few things around in her room. Lucky her she got the room with the balcony. She opened up the curtains, windows, and balcony doors to let in the beautiful light of the sunset.

Most of her stuff was in good places already so she didn't really do much. she walked over to her unpacked bags and boxes and made her way to put things away. In her luggage bag was all her clothes. Being really good at folding she managed to fit so much of her clothes into one box when she was packing to move.

She pulled out her bed sheets and blanket from a box in her room and did her bed. from there she started to put up some pictures of hers that were in her bags. Her bookshelf was by her bed so she started to put her books away neatly in alphabet order. Once that was done she grabbed a sticky hook from her box and stuck it close to her balcony door. there on the hook she hooked Pip's cage onto the wall.

taking steps back she took in her new room. Her new town. and her new life.

She walked over to close the windows and balcony doors just to make sure Pip wouldn't fly away. she then opened the little door to Pip's cage and let him fly around the room. Usual bird he flew out and sat on Dawns head.

"Don't mess up my hair please" Dawn said as she walked over to her closet and grabbed her pajamas.

"So Pip, what do you think of the new place?" Dawn asked as she set her pajamas on her bed

 _Tweet_

"I'm really scared, i cant be that strong as mom thinks" Dawn sighed as she sat down on her chair to her vanity with her make up and mirror.

 _TWEET TWEET TWEET_

Pip tweeted alittle angrily as he pecked her head

"Ouch ok ok i won't say that again but hey you cant judge i mean i went through a lot how can i be strong if i'm afraid" Dawn sighed

Pip flew off her head as he sat on the top of her mirror to face Dawn while she brushed her somewhat long blue hair.

"Knock yourself out, i'm gonna go help mom out your cage door is opened so you can go back in your a smart bird so you close it when you are in" Dawn said as she set down her brush and got up.

 _TWEET_

"Be back" Dawn said as she walked out the room and closed the door behind her. walking down the stairs she saw her mom was already done with her unpacking.

"Your done too?" Her mom asked noticing Dawn going down the stairs

Dawn nodded. "house looks nice" she added

"Tomorrow before we go to the boutique, i'm gonna take you in for your new school registration" Her mom informed her

Dawn was speechless the only thing she could say was "Oh"

Looking down at the floor, Dawn bit her bottom lip and made her way back into her new room. Opening the door to her room she sighed trying to take things in slowly one at a time. She got into her room and got dressed into her pajamas. Pip was already in his cage, the cage door was closed, and Pip just sat there eating from his small seed bowl.

Once dressed in her pajamas, Dawn put her hair into a ponytail and walked out onto her balcony to see the stary night above her.

"Ok Dawn, theres nothing i should be afraid of. New oppertunities are going to rise and i'm gonna take them. Here's the plan, don't trust others until you get to know if they really are good people other than that don't talk to strangers" Dawn told herself in a whisper toned voice.

She looked up at the stars and started to join stars together finding constellations.

"Trust is something you learn not something you give, I sure hope these people here know this" Dawn mumbled

with that said Dawn stayed out watching the night sky and the lights in the city that started to turn on already. She walked over to one side of the balcony and saw that her mom really was right. there was a land full of farmlands that wasn't so far from her home. If there was a line or a border that split the 2 lands apart then that line would be right on her new house.

Dawn laughed at the thought of a huge white line right on her house roof. She stood outside for a while as she continued to think of what wonders could be waiting for her. What kinds of people she was going to find in her life. What kind of life she was now starting.

Getting sleepy Dawn walked back into her room. Into her bubbled designed bed sheets. and fell asleep.


	2. New School

Dawn woke up on time when her mom was softly shaking her.

"Dawn wake up we have a new day ahead of us" Her mom said softly

Dawn moaned as she rolled in her bed to block out her moms voice.

Her mom simply got up as she made her way to open the curtains allowing the beams of sun hit Dawns face

"Ugg mom really, i was so comfty" Dawn whined as she got up rubbing her eyes

"Come on we got things to do today, i'll wait for you down in the living room" Her mom said as she helped Dawn get out of bed.

"mmm ok mom" Dawn said yawning. Her mom smiled as she made her way out of the room leaving Dawn half asleep in her room.

After a while of rubbing her eyes and yawning, Dawn walked over to where she set her speaker. She connected her phone to it so she could get music playing that way it'd be easier for her to get ready for the new day.

"Thats good enough, I guess" Dawn said as she recognized what song was playing. the song was Maniac by Michael Sembello.

Dancing around she got to her closet and pulled out a elbow length red shirt and a black skirt. Dawn tucked the red shirt in and placed the skirt over the tucked area. She grabbed her black knee length short heeled boots and made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Finishing that up, Dawn goes back into her room and sits at her vanity to do her hair and makeup. Not having much time Dawn does a simple hairdo. She grabs half a layer of her hair and ties it. To make it look nice she puts a yellow clip she's had for so long. For her make up she does what she normally does, Mascara and thats it.

Before finally leaving she does her bed and makes sure theres no wrinkles anywhere. Places her pillows neatly on the bed.

"How does this look?" Dawn asks Pip who was swinging on his small swing in his cage

 _tweet_

"Sweet, wish me luck" Dawn says as she grabs her phone and out the room.

While shes going down the stairs shes unlocking her phone and disconnecting her phone from the bluetooth speaker in her room.

"Ok sweetie, ready to go?" Her mom asks while handing Dawn a muffin from the kitchen

"Ready as i'll ever be" Dawn answers

"Ok then, lets get going" Her mom says making her way to the door.

* * *

On their way out Dawn finds out she'll be having to wear uniform to school. She also finds out the school isn't as far as most schools normally are for her.

"So you mean i won't have to ride a bus like i used to?" Dawn asked

"Yea, we only live about 15-20 minutes away" Her mom clarified

"well thats good, now if i get beat up it wont be on the bus" Dawn claimed

"Sweetie you won't get beat up, just stop worrying and be strong" Her mom claimed giving Dawn a smile

"Fine Fine i'll try to stay on the positive side of things" Dawn said calmly

"thats my girl" Her mom said giving Dawn a smile

"Hey mom why did you bring Glamsey? are pets allowed in the school building?" Dawn asked as she saw Glamsey was in the pet carrier

"Well Glamsey and Pip don't get along so i don't want to arrive home to find feathers on the floor and Pip missing" Her mom answered

"Ok that makes sence but where are you gonna keep Glamsey while we talk to the school?" Dawn asked

"Theres a pet shelter 2 minutes away from the school they watch over animals and help them get adopted too" Her mom answered

"Oh ok that makes sense, still if i were able to take Pip to school that'd be nice" Dawn claimed

"Yea i'd be nice for you but we both know how curious Pip is when it comes to new places, Its in his nature to be a curious bird" Her mom answered

"Ok yea thats true but still if i could carry him around in his cage that'd just be nice" Dawn claimed as she scratched her arm

"You'd get tired of carrying a heavy cage around though we both know how heavy his cage is" Her mom claimed

Dawn laughed as she remembered the time her mom came home with a small Pip in her cage. Being a little girl, carrying Pip around in his cage was so tiring it felt like a workout.

"So mom why do i have to wear a uniform to school?" Dawn asked

"Well for starters the school rule is to wear your uniform and i do believe the school is a somewhat private school" Her mom answered

"How'd you even afford a private school?" Dawn asked

"Lets just say when you sell alot of good clothing, hold fashion shows, and help model. you end up making alot of money" Her mom answered making a silly face

"how did i not know about all this money?" Dawn asked curiously

"I kept it a secret in one of my bank accounts, I wont use it unless its an emergency or its required for something important" Her mom answered

"Hey mom is that the school?" Dawn asked as she saw a school not so far from where they were

"Yep thats the place" Her mom answered "and theres the pet shelter" Her mom added as they saw a pet shelter right across the street from the school.

* * *

They arrived to the animal shelter first before they walked into the school.

"Hello welcome to JigglePuff shelter how may i help you?" a girl with pink and blonde hair asked

"Hi, i was wondering can i leave my cat here for a while i got a busy day today and i would hate to leave my cat alone with what she'd call her meal snack" Dawns mom said

"Of course just please fill this out, they're simple questions on your pet and you'll be ready to go" The girl said

"Thank you umm-"

"June, sorry i forgot my nametag at home so if you need anything just call me over i'll be over there" June said as she pointed to a room where there were windows to show the room was the pets that were up for adoption.

"alright thank you June" Dawn smiled

Looking at the list of questions Dawn read through it with her mom and read...

Pets name:

Pet breed:

What does your pet enjoy doing?

Is there any medical conditions we should know about?

Would you like to give us permission to get your pet groomed or walked while they stay here?

What is the main reason to why your pet is staying here?

Is your pet fixed?

Is there any specific pet room you'd like to keep your pet in while it stays here? 

Here's a list of the rooms just in case: Aquarium Habitat. Grassland Habitat. Indoor Habitat. Hamster Habitat. Rabbit Habitat. Small Pets Room. Large Pets Room. Medium Pets Room. SOLO ROOM. Rain-Forest Habitat. Sky Room. Reptile Room. Amphibeon Room.

Emergency Contact:

Does your pet have all its Vaccines?

How friendly is your pet to others animals or people?

ENJOY YOUR STAY AT JIGGLEPUFF SHELTER!

Dawns mom knew what to answer exactly for every question. Making it not much of a long wait. Before Dawns mom called June over to turn in the application she noticed something.

"Hey Dawn look they're hiring" Her mom pointed out as she pointed to a "NOW HIRING" sign by the front counter and one by the window near the enterence.

"Maybe I'll see if i can work part time here" Dawn said calmly as she held onto Glamseys pet carrier

"Alright so you ready to go?" June asked as she walked over to the counter to take the application

"Yea question about your Help wanted here" Dawns mom said as she handed over the application on the clipboard

"Oh yea, Since alot more people are bringing in their pets and others putting pets for adoptions we've been needing help to take care of these little guys" June said as she was going over the application real quick

"Well you see we just moved here and my daughter is a very good worker who i gotta say takes extremly good care of pets if she was interested in getting the job could she get it?" Dawns mom asked

"Of course she could, it'd be part time though since from the looks of it she seems to be a student. The pay is decent and theres so much you can do so if you want the job just fill this out and turn it in" June said handing Dawn a job application.

"Cool" Dawn said as she put the application on the counter and put Glamsey's pet carrier on the counter table

"Now lets get to meet you, Glamsey" June said as she opened the pet carrier. Glamsey looked around confused not knowing where she was. She walked over to Dawns mom slowly but when she saw a yarn ball near June, she ran after it to play.

"So Glamsey seems to be liking this place already" Dawn laughed

"Yea, this place has alot of things that pets like Glamsey or others would just love to play around with. Now lets get you to the Indoor Room Glamsey" June said smiling as she put Glamsey back into the pet carrier with the yarn ball.

"So she's all set?" Dawn asked

"Yep all good. don't worry Glamsey is in good hands" June said smiling as she slipped her finger through the pet carrier door and touched Glamsey with her gloved hand.

"alright thank you June" Dawns mom said as she waved goodbye to Glamsey

"We'll be back for you don't worry Glamsey" Dawn teased

"hey girl, think about the job" June suggested

Dawn nodded as she walked out with her mom

"Why didn't you give her your name?" Dawns mom asked

"Lets just say i'm not gonna trust people that easily for now, not until i get to know them better that is" Dawn said as she took the last bite of her muffin

"Alright then, but please make friends don't forget our promise to be strong together" Dawns mom reminded

"Don't worry mom i'll try" Dawn answered as she through away her trash in a trash bin once they crossed the street to the school

* * *

The school was so big. It had 2 floors and so many hallways. So many classroom doors, and so many people. It was school hours so there were people in class while Dawn and her mom were at the office waiting to talk to the principle.

"Dawn Johanson. The principal is ready to see you now." The secretary said holding a clipboard.

Dawn and her mom both got up as they then made their way to the principles office.

"Welcome to Sinoh Middle School, I'm Principle Lund" Principle Lund said standing behind his desk

"Hello Its nice to meet you, this is my daughter shes here to registrate" Dawns mom said

"well mom you'll have to fill this out, Dawn you go to the counciling office to pick out your classes tell them your new and you need a class schedule" Principle Lund said as he handed mom a clipboard with papers for her to fill out on Dawn.

"So your splitting us up?" Dawn asked

"Yes but don't worry this won't take long, the counciling office is across from this office so you won't have to go for much of a long trip" Principle Lund said calmly

Dawn nodded as she got up from her seat and walked out.

Making her way out the main office, Dawn was alittle worried. She couldn't stop thinking of what kind of trouble could be waiting for her anywhere in the school building. She tried to ignore those thoughts as she walked into the Counciling office.

"good morning how can we help you?" the secretary asked looking up from her computer screen

"Well i'm new here i got sent here by the principle to get my class schedule arranged" Dawn replied

"Alright, heres a list of classes we give here at SMS. Circle the ones you want and later in the day you should have your schedule sent to your house" The secretary said as she handed Dawn a clipboard with a yellow piece of paper clipped to it

"Thank you" Dawn said as she took the clipboard and sat down

"Oh don't forget to add in your required classes" the secretary said before she went back to her computer screen.

 _DINGGG_

Dawn jumped in her seat scared of the loud noise

"What was that? a fire alarm? emergency alarm? A cut wire?" Dawn asked spooked

"Oh calm down, that was just the bell meaning class is over and onto your next class" the secretary claimed

"oh" Dawn said as she tried to calm her rapidly beating heart. Once she calmed down she got her attention back to the paper. She went through choosing classes that sounded interesting and some that were fun. She knew she'd not get all her classes she chose so she chose good ones since she also knew the schedule would be randomized.

when Dawn finished she got up to hand the secretary the clipboard back. Just as the secretary took the clipboard a student walked into the counciling office.

"Good morning can i call down the student council here? We have a meeting to discuss" the boy asked. Dawn turned around to see where the voice came from.

It was a boy about the same age as her. He had auburn colored hair. wore his School uniform of a white shirt, tan pants, and a red tie. He wore a watch on his left wrist and wore neat tennis shoes.

"Sure thing let me just get this into the computer one minute" The secretary said as she was typing on the computer and looking at Dawns paper too.

"Hey your new here arent you?" The boy asked Dawn

Dawn nodded

"i recognize a face when i see one and i've never seen you around. I'm Kenny, Student Council president" Kenny said smiling at Dawn.

Dawn didn't respond in any sort of way

"You are?" He asked

"Shouldn't matter" Dawn said rolling her eyes

"Ok here you go Kenny" The secretary said handing Kenny the microphone to the schools intercoms around.

Kenny took the microphone, he was gonna ask Dawn something but she was already walking out the door

"welcome to SMS" Kenny hollered real quick

Dawn pretended to ignore him when really he was loud enough she did manage to hear him.

By the time Dawn walked back to the Principles office she saw her mom was finished and was now being handed 3 school uniforms 2 were the same outfit and the 3rd supposedly was for special occasions for the school.

 _"Could I please have the student council members please come down to the counciling office. Student council to the counciling office. thank you"_ was heard through the intercoms

"and thats our student council president's voice" Principle Lund said

"Yea i know i ran into the kid at the counciling office" Dawn said rolling her eyes

"Well then you met Kenny. Hes a great kid to have at the school" Principle Lund commented.

Dawn didn't respond

"Well then is this it?" Dawns mom asked handing Dawn her new school uniform

"Yes it is, Dawn is officially a school student once she recieves her schedule through the mail" Principle Lund said

"well then thank you for your time" Dawns mom said with a smile

with that done Dawn and her mom left the school and back to the pet shelter to pick up Glamsey and take her to the boutique that needed to be decorated and aranged for when it was opening day.

* * *

On their way to the boutique Dawn noticed they didn't live in a bad spot. Her school was close. there were farmlands not so far. there was a park near by. a pet shelter close to the school. and the city was not so far.

"So Dawn this Kenny kid how is he?" Dawns mom asked

"Annoying, he saw that i didn't want to talk to him but he was so determined he continued to talk to me" Dawn replied

"why didn't you want to talk to him?" Dawns mom asked

"Don't trust him" Dawn replied simply

"well thats why you get to know the kid" Her mom answered as she made sure Glamsey was alright in her pet carrier

"Mom what if hes a bad kid and he wants to hurt me?" Dawn asked

"And your back to the what ifs" Her mom teased

Dawn laughed with her mom as she started to think of how her new life was going to start off with. Including the fact she was starting school tomorrow.

"Just keep in mind the fact that you need to know these people before you choose which ones to block out" Her mom reminded

"ok ok mom" Dawn said as she messed around with her black skirt

"So when we get to the boutique we should split up" Her mom requested

"what do you mean?" Dawn asked

"well theres 2 floors and 2 of us. I'll work on the top floor and you can do the bottom we good?" her mom asked

"Yea sounds good" Dawn agreed while nodding her head.

* * *

In the end they finally arrived to the boutique. They split up just as they said they would. Dawn worked on the first floor setting up manequins at the display windows and setting around empty racks before the clothes got onto them.

her mom worked on the 2nd floor setting up her office room as the whole room. in that room she set up her desk, idea racks, working station with fabric sorted from any color, and a small corner where she set pillows around at a window corner where she had set her favorite working pillows and idea sketch book for any ideal outfit.

At the other corner where she had nothing set there, there was a spiral stair case leading upstairs and downstairs. Finishing up her floor Dawns mom went downstairs to help Dawn with all the empty racks. Glamsey wandered around the place playing with the same yarn ball from the pet shelter.

the sun started to get to its sunset point but still they had enough time working on the boutique.

Dawn noticed there were stairs outside that led you to the bottom of the boutique. inside the basement there was a catwalk.

"Hey mom take a look at this" Dawn said

"Oh gosh i got a whole fashion designer boutique bundle package" Her mom said as she walked into the basement. Turning on the lights to the basement They saw the big space.

"How would you feel about fixing this place up a bit while i finish up getting the Display Maniquins in some of the outfits i made" Dawns mom asked

"Sure i'll do as much as i can" Dawn said with a smile.

With that done, Dawn and her mom split up again. Dawn got her phone to play some music while she got to work on tiding up the place a bit. The song Better Off Alone by Alice Deejay started to play.

Dawn noticed the place was clean so she grabbed a box of extra materials that was left in the room her mom was in. With that she started to clean up a bit and decorate the place.

She found a red carpet in the backstage of the catwalk so she placed that on the catwalk so when the models did their job they'd be modeling on the red carpet. She grabbed a can of paints into the room and started to paint on the wall just over the damaged parts of the wall. In the end the place looked clean and new.

Dawn placed a big picture frame on the wall and slipped her moms designed logo into the frame. She handed it right on top of the enterence for the models. In the backstage she placed an empty clothes rack on wheels. She cleaned the mirrors and made sure the counters were clean.

Dawn placed some of her moms smaller logos in some picture frames and hanged those over the dressing rooms for the models. Dawn placed some neat stary navy carpet on the floor in the changing rooms and out by the makeup mirrors was a floor full of clean wooden planks.

Walking out Dawn saw the place looked close to being good. She walked into the closet in the room and pulled out a smoke machine and some fancy lights. Walking out she placed the smoke machines in a hidden box behind a wall on the 2 sides where models would walk in from. she put the white lights on the floor by the wall.

Before leaving the room Dawn saw something sticking out from a box her mom had left there. Dawn opened the box to see it was full of star shaped lights. She took the box and a step stool to reach the ceiling. walking down to grab a star she heard something. she turned around to see a Glamsey found her way into the basement.

Dawn laughed at the cat walking into the basement looking around. Dawn then got back to work getting most of the stars onto the ceiling. Eventually her mom showed up and helped her get the rest onto the ceiling.

"So mom what do you think of the place?" Dawn asked

"It looks amazing. I gotta give it to you, you do an amazing job when you work like this" Her mom said helping Dawn get the stools back into the closet.

"thank you mom" Dawn smiled

"So i found this in a box of mine from my office" Dawns mom said handing Dawn a small book.

"I thought i lost this" Dawn said shocked as she went through the pages. It was Dawns sketch book for outfits. Ever since she was little her dream was to become a fashion designer like her mom. That was until she got bullied and picked on at school at a young age. Thanks to those days they brought down Dawns creativity so she wasn't able to design and create for so long.

But hey now she's away from those days. she may be living in somewhat fear but she can start her creativity and designing all over again.

"Lets go home" Dawn said yawning

"Ok" Her mom said in agreement as she picked up Glamsey and put her back into her pet carrier.

the 2 girls got into a taxi to take them to their neighborhood. Once they arrived there Dawn took her school uniforms and put hanged them in her closet all for one. The normal everyday school uniform was folded neatly on her bed side. Dawn changed into her pajamas and went to bed.

"Goodnight Pip" She said in a whisper as she drifted off to sleep

 _Tweet_

Pip tweeted in a soft tweet as he too drifted off to sleep on his swing that was rocking her to sleep.

A new day was going to start with a whole new experience and a new place. what to expect? that was a whole mystery to meet.


	3. New Friends

Dawn woke up to her alarm going off at 6:15 A.M. School didn't start till 7:10 so she had plenty of time to get things ready for the day. She got out of bed and played music onto her Bluetooth speakers. The song Love Myself by Hailee Steinfeld.

Dawn moaned not wanting to get up. Not wanting to go anywhere. It wasn't her feeling lazy it was just her denying what the day would be like.

Eventually she got up. Dawn changed into her school uniform. A red plad skirt with a white long sleeved shirt. there was a red plad tie that had to be tied onto the white shirt. On the right side of the white shirt there was a patch with the schools logo and mascot a Legendary Moltres bird-theres only one bird left if it dies then the specie would be officially extinct.

Grabbing her knee length short heeled black boots Dawn made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. Once that was done she zipped up her boots and made her way to her vanity back in her room.

Before she started doing her hair she walked over to Pip's cage and let the bird fly around for a while, while she did her makeup and hairstyle. Dawn sat down at her vanity as she first did her simple makeup mascara. Pip flew over by Dawn while she was trying to figure out what to do with her hair. She wanted something simple yet something pretty.

In the end she straightened her hair out to make it smoother and put it into a high ponytail making her hair look short. She put in 2 of her golden clips on both sides of her head to hold her long yet short bangs out of her face while the shorter bangs stayed right where they were, above her eyebrows flat yet puffy pretty.

Looking at the time Dawn saw it was already 6:40.

"Gosh that was quick" Dawn mumbled as she got up from her vanity and went over to her bed to quickly do her bed. She then got Pip back into his cage, closed the bird cage, grabbed her backpack, and went down to the kitchen while disconnecting her phone from the bluetooth speaker in her room.

"Morning sweetie, i got you alittle breakfast so you don't waste time" Dawn heard her mom say from the kitchen

"What are you doing at this time mom?" Dawn asked

"Getting breakfast out for the both of us,i have to be at my new job to interview some people who want to work at the boutique in 20 minutes" Dawns mom said grabbing a cup from the cupboard and served herself some tea from the stove top

"This early?" Dawn asked

"Yea, but i really don't mind its like i say the early bird gets the worm" Dawns mom teased

"OMG sweetie you look so pretty!" Dawns mom said as she finally turned her attention to Dawn

"Thanks mom" Dawn somewhat smiled

"Oh sweetie your gonna be late if i keep you here, heres this as your breakfast" Dawns mom said handing Dawn some toast on a napkin

"Thanks mom, i'll see you after school wish me luck" Dawn said as she quickly took her breakfast and hurried her way out the door.

* * *

Dawn finally made it to the school building on time. She had plenty of time left before the bell rang so she could try and find some of her classes in the mean time. Shyly she wandered around looking at her schedule and looking at the school map locating her classrooms.

"Hey there Girl from yesterday" Dawn heard someone say from behind her. She turned around to see it was the kid she ran into yesterday in the counciling office.

"um hi" Dawn said simply as she walked off looking where to find a class on her schedule

"Its Kenny, you forgot my name didn't you?" He asked

"no" Dawn said in a low voice

"So whats your name Girl" Kenny asked in a teasing voice

"Why would you care?" Dawn asked

"Cause you need a friend and well friends all start off knowing eachothers names" Kenny answered sincerely

"I don't need friends, i've had a bad past with them" Dawn responded

"well i'll let you in on this, i'm not a bad person so you can trust me" Kenny told her kindly

"trust is something you don't hand over so easily" Dawn answered as she finally found a few of her classes

"well then, if you can't trust me then atleast let me help you find your classes" Kenny said kindly with a smile on his face as he reached to grab Dawns schedule she held in her hand. She handed him the schedule as she patted out her skirt

"oh cool guess you'll be seeing me alot more often, This way" Kenny snickered as he gave Dawn a funny face

"what do you mean, where are you taking me" Dawn asked as she followed Kenny passing all the other students in the hallways.

"I said i'd show you to your next class did i, its this way" He teased

Dawn glared at his back as she continued to follow him.

Before the bell rang he had showed her where all her classes were, making it easy for Dawn to follow her schedule.

Dawn got to her first class, Fashion Strategies. She sat down at a seat in the front corner of the class. Pulling out her schedule she took a look to make sure where her next class was.

Her schedule...

 _1st period: Fashion Strategies_

 _2nd period: Foods Class_

 _3rd Period: Math_

 _4th Period: P.E._

 _5th Period: Health_

 _6th Period: Biology_

 _7th Period:Language Arts_

 _8th Period: Arts_

The tardy bell rang as more people rushed their way to their seats in class.

"Excuse me but you're in my seat" Dawn heard someone say. She turned over to see a girl with long brown hair with a pink bow was standing next to her.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know I'm kinda new here" Dawn said grabbing her backpack from the floor

"No sweat, I'm -"

"Serena why aren't you in your seat?" The teacher asked as she made her way to the front of the class

"I'm sorry, the new student sat in my spot not knowing" Serena said

"new student?" The teacher asked curiously

"Yea that's me, sorry about that I'll just move to the back" Dawn said getting up from the seat.

"New girl you can sit by me!" Dawn heard someone say. she turned over to see Kenny.

"Kenny go to class this isn't your class just yet" the teacher said

"I know i just wanted to make sure the new girl found her class. anywho see you later" Kenny said with a smile as he walked out the door and closed it

"May does anyone sit next to you?" The teacher asked

"No Ma'am" May answered

"Very well, you may sit there then" The teacher told Dawn pointing to a seat in the middle row.

Once Dawn sat there the teacher asked "So tell us what's your name?"

"Dawn Johnston from Twinleaf town" Dawn answered setting her backpack down on the ground

"Welcome to class Dawn, you made a long travel to Sinoh the question is, was it worth it?" the teacher asked

"I won't know until I figure that part out" Dawn answered. the teacher smiled as she then turned around to explain the assignment of the day.

25 minutes later

The bell was about to ring. Dawn was setting her designer notebook into her cubby she was assigned for Fashion Strategies.

"Dawn right?" Dawn heard someone ask

"Yea?" Dawn said putting on her backpack

"I'm May, i may have saw some of your designs on accident and i just wanted to say you got taste in fashion designs" May said with a smile

"um thanks" Dawn said unsure of how to respond.

"So your from Twinleaf? I've heard of that place whats it like?" May asked putting on her backpack

"Ok i guess" Dawn answered

"So why move a far way here?" May asked curiously

"In need of a new start" Dawn answered shrugging her shoulders

"What do you mean new st-"

"Enough questions" Dawn said cutting off May.

 _RINNNNNG_

The bell rang and Dawn had made her way out of the class over to her next class.

Arriving to her next class she noticed someone give her a face. Dawn rolled her eyes noticing it was Kenny.

 _RINNNNG_

The usual question answer gig went on in Foods Class between Dawn and the teacher there. She got her assigned seat by a guy named Cilan. The teacher explained to Dawn what they would normally do but it was simply something easy. Cook whatever and whoever would make top 3 would get extra credit. Some foods would get critiqued on and sometimes even get recommendations to compete in competitions for scholarships or simply trophies/medals/certifications.

Cilan was a determined guy so he didn't let distractions get in the way of his cooking. Meaning he wouldn't try to barge into Dawns unlocked life story.

Dawn spent the remaining free time doing search on a computer in class figuring out what she should cook for her first lab day for next class day.

 _RINNNNG_

Dawn wrapped up her work. Printed out a recipe of cupcakes, placed that recipe safely into a empty folder. and before she knew it she was out the class door looking for the lunchroom. She was very confused with how the school system worked. Apparently they split the schedule into 2 day systems since there were 8 classes. meaning one day she'd go to 4 classes then the next day she'd do the other 4 classes. Simple to understand, confusing to remember so Dawn split it into labeling day 1 as A Day and day 2 as B Day.

Grabbing her lunch Dawn made her way outside where it was not noisy nor was it crowded. She actually enjoyed eating outside rather than inside. She sat at an empty table under an apple tree. It was spring time so there were lots of apple blossoms on the tree. Some were falling off since they were loose others held onto the tree branches strongly.

As Dawn sat there eating her PB&J sandwich a small white with blue squirrel had climbed down the tree.

"HEY! that's mine!" Dawn claimed as she noticed the squirrel had run off with her bag of almonds.

Dawn put her sandwich back into its wrap and placed it down as she quickly chased after the squirrel

To Dawns surprise she ended up nearly crashing into someone in front of her.

"Hi there Dawn" Dawn heard she looked up to see it was Serena and May

"Oh hi" Dawn said straightening herself up then dusted her skirt off.

"What are you doing eating alone?" May asked pointing to the table where Dawn left her backpack

"I like eating alone" Dawn said looking around for the squirrel

"Well you see that's going to change cause for now on we will sit with you" May said with a smile

"Uh Dawn what are you looking for?" Serena asked

"Nothing, just a squirrel who stole my snack" Dawn answered in an embarrased tone

"Patches" Serena mumbled

"What?" Dawn asked confused

"Patches is a squirrel who wonders around the school trees, he really likes to mess with people but don't worry he's a kind Patchuriso squirrel" May answered

"You know this how?" Dawn asked

"He stole my hat one time but he gave it back" Serena said

"And you trust this squirrel?" Dawn asked

"Well yea, He didn't chew up my hat or anything like that he gave it back just fine" Serena said

"weird" Dawn mummbled

"Hey lets go sit down" May suggested pointing to the table Dawns stuff was at

"You won't mind right?" Serena asked

"No" Dawn responded as she followed the girls to the table

 _"Maybe i shouldn't keep my trust walls so high, these people seem to be really kind alot of people actually do"_ Dawn thought in her mind with a small smile appearing on her face

"Look she's smiling! So your agreeing to what we just asked you" May said smiling

"AHH what am i agreeing to?" Dawn asked

"That the student council president is a good looking boy" May teased

"NOPE! NOPE! NOPE! He's soooo annoyingggg" Dawn burst out

"Oh come on, you hardly know the guy" May teased with a giggle

"Hardly know him but can clearly tell he's wound up to be in a circus clown school" Dawn said laughing

"Well tell you what, if you get to know the guy just alittle bit Serena here will ask her crush out" May snickered

Serena spit out her sprite

"WHAT ARE YOU INSANE I'M NOT DOING SUCH THING!" Serena freaked

"OH yess you are cause Dawns brave enough to meet new people" May smiled

"Ok first off i have trust issues, second off i deserve to have a choice" Dawn said

"Oh don't worry you get to think about it but what do you mean you have trust issues you trust us right?" May asked

"Well at first no but now its a yes cause i got to know your inner self" Dawn answered

"See if you can meet inner self of others then you can trust them but thats only if you try come on Dawn make friends" May said as she bit her ham sandwich

"I'll try but i'm not making promises that it'll work, Now Serena who do you like?" Dawn said with a small smile

"You don't know him since your new but his name is Ash Kechum he's in my math, I'm always having to tutor him" Serena said blushing

"You mean study dates" May snickered

"MAYYY!" Serena whined

"The bells about to ring we should get going" Dawn said with a smile

"Ok, lets go" May said as she threw away her plastic tray

"Hey look who it is" Serena said as she threw away her plastic tray but noticed something running up to the girls

"Patches" Dawn laughed as the squirrel jumped onto her backpack and dropped the bag of almonds.

"Like i said in perfect shape the bag is perfectly fine" Serena laughed

the girls laughed as they grabbed their bags and made their way back inside the school.

* * *

The rest of the day was somewhat ok to Dawn. She lowered her trust wall and actually made friends. Serena and May were 2 of them so far. In her last 2 A day classes she had a surprise that was close enough to giving her a heart attack.

Kenny was in both her Math and P.E. classes...

* * *

 **MATH**

"Welcome new girl" the teacher welcomed Dawn with a smile. Dawn smiled as she looked around for a spot to sit at.

"You may sit over by Kenny" The teacher said as he made his way to his desk to hand out assignments of the day

"Waaiit, is it just me or did you say what i think you said..." Dawn asked shocked

"HEY NEW GIRL!" A boy yelled out, that boy was Kenny.

"Kenny she has a name, you can't just go around yelling new girl" The teacher said handing the papers around while Dawn sadly made her way to the seat next to Kenny

"I'd use it, but she hasn't said what her name is at all" Kenny said

"Well then in that case would you like to tell us all your name and where your from, while i hand these graded papers out?" The teacher asked

"My name is Dawn Johnson and I'm from Twinleaf Town" Dawn said standing up from her seat

"Twinleaf?" Kenny echoed

"Yep thats where i'm from so what you gonna make fun of me then?" Dawn said scared alittle bit

"Why would I? That's where i'm from too" Kenny said

"Youre from twinleaf? Psh yea right if you did then i would've known you twinleaf is so small everyone knows everyone there" Dawn claimed

"i really am from Twinleaf" Kenny claimed

"So then Dawn why did you come to the Sinoh Region?" The teacher asked handing a paper to a girl with a blue bob haircut

"mom got a better job over here" Dawn said shyly with a frown

"Wait a second your last name its Johnson right?" The teacher asked

"Yes why?" Dawn asked

"Is your mother a famous fashion designer who just opened a new boutique not far from here, named Johanna Johnson by any chance?" The teacher asked handing a boy with green hair his paper

"Yep thats my mom" Dawn answered nervously

Just as Dawn responded 3 girls and 3 boys got up from their seats and crowded Dawns desk asking for autographs and discounts

"Class settle down!" The teacher yelled trying to get the 6 students to go to their seats

No one sat down

"AHHH" Dawn began to hyperventilate in her seat. Being crowded like that made her feel like she was gonna get beat up again. Thanks to her childhood events she would panick and hyperventilate.

"SETTLE DOWN!" The teacher yelled.

still none of the 6 sat down

"NO WAY SO CAN YOU LIKE GIVE ME A DISCOUNT?" one of the girls asked

"COULD YOU GET YOUR MOM TO SIGN THIS!?" one of the boys asked

"I'M SO JEALOUS COULD I HAVE YOUR MOM?" another girl asked

"SO ARE YOU JUST AS TALENTED AS YOUR MOM?" another boy asked

"OMG NO FAIR GET YOUR MOM TO SIGN THIS AND I'LL BE YOUR BEST FRIEND" the 3rd girl asked

"GET YOUR MOM TO DESIGN HOT BIKINIS PLEASE!" the 3rd boy asked pervertedly

"AHHH" Dawn screeched in her seat curling up into a ball in her seat holding her head and holding the tears in her eyes

"THATS ENOUGH! AS STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT I'LL TAKE YOUR FOOTBALL PASSES AWAY UNTIL THE END OF THE YR" Kenny said defending Dawn from the 6 students

"Hah real funny, I'm on the cheer squad you can't take my football passes away" One of the girls said

"But one bad grade can" Kenny said glaring at her

"You wouldn't dare to" the girl said

"watch me" Kenny said. He looked over at the math teacher who was writing down notes for the 6 students.

"To the principles office now" The teacher said handing the 6 of them the notes. the 6 of them walked out the class, the cheerleader couldn't help but glare at Kenny for threatening her with a bad grade.

"UH whatever not worth my time" She finally said as she walked out with the note

"Dawn are you ok?" the teacher asked as he saw Dawn curled up in a ball in her seat

"I got her sir, you teach class i'll take her out for some air" Kenny said getting up from his seat

"Sorry about that Dawn that was all my fault" the teacher said handing Dawn a tissue to wipe away her tears

"I've been through worse" Dawn mummbled taking the tissue as she then got up from her seat and out of class with Kenny

* * *

"Dawn stop refusing to breath" Kenny said

"so much for the first day of math class" Dawn said worriedly

"ehh forget about that, i bet you'll make a better impression in P.E." Kenny said

"how do you know what my next class is?" Dawn asked

"I helped you this morning, I saw your schedule, I have a photographic memory somewhat, Oh and i did warn you that you'd be seeing me more often in school" Kenny listed

"wait don't tell me there's more" Dawn said wide eyed

"there's more, now focus on your breathing" Kenny said

"why did you do that earlier?" Dawn asked breathing normally

"Do what?" Kenny asked

"threaten them with football passes?" Dawn said

"well you see to get into a football game you have to use a pass unless your a football player or cheerleader or band member" Kenny said

"No not like that i mean why get them to stop?" Dawn clarified

"OH well you see when i was little i saw this girl get beat up and i hated it, i wanted to defend her but i couldn't cause well i was afraid i'd hurt myself but now i don't care if i get hurt i just want people to feel like they belong thats also why i chose to be in student council to make a change in the school" Kenny claimed

"-" Dawn was about to speak but was stopped when she heard Kenny chuckle

"You know whats weird, new girl reminds me of the girl in my childhood" Kenny claimed as he looked up into the tree above them

"can we go back into the school I'm starting to feel better and besides the bells gonna ring soon" Dawn claimed getting up from the bench they were sitting on

"sure thing" Kenny said getting up from the bench and helped Dawn get up. He noticed her feet were shaking so to make sure she wouldn't fall he stood not so far from her.

* * *

 **P.E.**

As Kenny and Dawn arrived to their next class they noticed they weren't different much from eachother.

"Alright everyone today i want you all to just run the track that's all i have planned for today now goo!" Coach said as he blew his whistle.

"Where did you get that from?" Kenny asked noticing Dawns P.E clothes

"The lady in charge of the girls lockerroom handed me this outfit she told me it was a spare she had incase anyone of the girls needed a change or forgot their PE and well since i'm new she just gave it to me" Dawn shrugged her shoulders

"anywho what's your future dream job?" Kenny asked

"mmm maybe the same thing as my mom a fashion designer" Dawn answered "What about you?" She asked

"I'm not copying you but a fashion designer as well" Kenny answered

"but youre a guy?" Dawn asked jogging the track

"you trying to say guys cant have a sence of style? wow Dawn Sexist much" Kenny said

"No i don't wanna sound rude like that, it's just i never met a guy who wanted to do the same" Dawn clarified

"well you just did and let me say i won't steal ideas from no one" He smiled

"you better not cause thats stealing credit" Dawn said

"don't worry i won't, now tell me favorite color?" He asked

"Torquise or teal, you?" Dawn said

"Orange or green, Have any pets?" He asked

"A small Piplup, his names Pip" Dawn answered "What about you?"

"A medium Empoleon, her names Empo i also own a Breloom lizard named Loom" Kenny answered

"our birds are part of the same bird family" Dawn smiled

"Empo constantly tries to catch Loom, I'm afraid she'd try to eat him once" Kenny said worriedly

"That's the same relationship Pip and Glamsey have" Dawn laughed

"Who's Glamsey?" He asked

"My moms Glameow cat" Dawn responded slowing her job down a bit

"So what do you do to stop them from that kind of relationship?" Kenny asked

"Well my mom drops off Glamsey at a pet shelter across the street from here and we leave Pip safely home in his bird cage" Dawn answered

"I do the same with Loom although sometimes he just hides in my pocket for the whole day at school" Kenny laughed

"You carry Loom around with you?" Dawn asked

"Only when I don't wanna take a tank to the pet shelter, although sometimes I'll take him in my pocket and just drop him off at the pet shelter" Kenny responded

"Is he at the pet shelter right now?" Dawn asked

"Yea gonna pick him up after school" He answered

for a while it was quiet between the 2 of them on their jog.

"Hey would you like to come over after school?" Dawn asked

"Wheres this coming from all the sudden? One minute i'm the annoying kid you hate and now i'm a friend your asking over to your place" Kenny teased

"Just answer the question wanna come or not?" Dawn asked again with a giggle

"I'd love to, any special reason?" He asked smiling

"I need help with math the last 5 minutes of class were very confusing i mean is it even english?" Dawn asked

"Yes it is english, i'll meet you outside the school after class" Kenny teased with a smile

"thanks Kenny" Dawn said

"HEY you know my name" Kenny laughed

"Of course i do, your so childish how'd you become pres of student council" Dawn teased

"many people voted for me thats how" Kenny responded

"Race you to the end!" Dawn said randomly as she began to speed up

"Your on!" Kenny responded as he chases after her

As the last few minutes came by of class everyone on the track made their way back to the school to the lockerrooms. Dawn still racing Kenny.

There was a moment where Dawn tripped on the tracks downhill, she landed on the tracks rockiest road.

"Dawn you ok?" Kenny asked seeing Dawn had fallen

"Yea just a scratch I'll be ok, come on lets go" Dawn said getting up slowly only to fall back down onto the floor from the pain. Kenny went over to her side and helped her up. He stayed by her side the whole way to the school cause he noticed Dawn was limping. He noticed her yoga pants had a big red stain on the knees.

"wait sit down" Kenny said

"I got no time for this, come on Kenny the bells gonna ring soon and we're still in our PE clothes" Dawn said trying to get back up only to see Kenny with wide eyes

"Please just sit down" He begged her

"Fine" Dawn said with a puff of air as she sat down on the stairs to the school. Kenny kneeled down to see what was going on under her yoga pants. He rolled the yoga pants up a bit to where her full knees were uncovered. Her knees were all scratched up with cuts all over and the red stains were soaked with blood.

there was a water fountain close by. Kenny teared his t-shirt into 2 strips got them wet and carefully dabbed the injury on both knees.

"Ouch" Dawn winced

Once the injury was cleaned up he ripped his t-shirt again into 2 larger strips and wrapped them around her knees.

"Well no need to wear this now that it's ripped up" Kenny said as he took his shirt off "Now lets get you back up" Kenny said as he helped Dawn get up

the rest of the walk into the school was somewhat odd. No one else saw it since there was no one in the halls.

"ok you sure you'll be ok to go the rest of the way?" Kenny asked

"Yes, I'll meet you outside the school" Dawn said

"Ok then, just a tip don't rush while your changing i won't leave, besides it could hurt alot more if you move to fast" Kenny said

"Ok kenny, i'll see you in a while" Dawn said rolling her eyes teasingly.

with that said they split up into the hallways that led to different gender lockerrooms. Dawn limped but made it to the lockerroom where she was able to change back into her school clothes.

"What happened to you?" A girl asked

"Bet the new girl can't handle a little running" Another girl said

"leave me alone won't you" Dawn said opening up her locker

"wait a minute whats on her knees thats no wrap thats a teared up t-shirt?!" a girl said

"The question is, who's shirt was it?!" the other girl said

"whatever" Dawn mummbled as she slowly started to change.

 _RIIINGG_

"Later clumbsy" one of the girls said as she walked out

"Who ever teared up their shirt wasted it on you" The other girl said walking out

Dawn was finishing up by fixing her skirt when the 2 girls said those mean things to her.

Most of Dawns tears were at the berge of falling but like always she tried to hold them in.

She rewrapped Kenny's ripped strips on her leg since they were alittle loose. she didn't care if she looked ridiculous.

She closed up her PE Locker placed the blood soaked yoga pants into a baggie and carried it out with her as she made her way to find Kenny.


	4. A Boy? Kenny?

"There you are, for a moment I thought you forgot about me" Kenny said as he saw Dawn approach him

"Haha real funny as if someone as annoying like you is that hard to forget" Dawn said teasingly

"Hows the knees?" He asked looking at the rewrapped knees

"Still hurts but i think the bleeding stopped" Dawn answered

"you left my ripped t-shirt on them, i thought you'd get a real wrap from the lady in the girls lockerroom" Kenny said

"No, i found it alot easier to just keep it on although i did have to rewrap them" Dawn answered

Kenny chuckled

"well then shall we go pick up Glamsey and Loom?" Dawn asked

"Oh yea" Kenny responded nearly forgetting about his pet lizard

* * *

After walking for 15 minutes of painful knees Dawn finally reached her house.

"So this is where you live" Kenny said looking around

"Yep, i know it's not much but hey its home" Dawn said as she walked over to the stairs "You coming?"

"where we going?" He asked

"Wanna meet Pip?" Dawn invited

"In that case yes i'm coming" Kenny said

they got to Dawns room where they left their backpacks by the door.

"let me make sure the balcony doors are closed good enough so Pip doesn't fly away" Dawn said

"you have a balcony?" Kenny asked

"Yep" Dawn responded.

once the balcony doors were secured (same for the windows), Dawn opened Pips cage door.

"Kenny meet Pip, Pip meet Kenny" Dawn said smiling as she moved her arm towards Kenny with Pip standing on her wrist.

 _Tweet tweet_

"Pip no he's not a stranger it's called i made a friend" Dawn said

 _tweet tweet_

"No No No Pip how dare you" Dawn said

"You talk to Pip?" Kenny asked laughing

"Once in a while" Dawn said. "wanna hold him?" Dawn asked

Kenny stretched out his arm as Pip jumped onto his wrist. While Kenny pet Pip Dawn walked over to the cage and left the small door opened.

"Pips smart he knows how and when the cage door should be closed, so wanna get this homework over with?" Dawn asked

"Yes, can we do it in the living room?" he asked

"Yea" Dawn said with a smile. She opened up the backpacks as she pulled out both their homeworks out.

"Thanks for getting mine, dangit really PIP?!" Kenny said

 _tweeeeeeeet_

"Pip you don't do that on guest!" Dawn said knowing already what Pip could've already done.

"Sorry about that" Dawn said walking over to her bathroom and handed Kenny some toilet paper

"Its all good, Empo did the same thing when she was a small bird, i guess they have it in their nature to "go" on people they don't know so well" Kenny said as he cleaned it off.

while he was doing that Pip flew off his wrist and back into his cage where he closed his cage door and sat on his swing set.

 _tweet tweet tweet_

"yea good to meet you too Pip" Kenny said as he threw away the trash into the trash can

"Now then, help me with math" Dawn said handing him his homework folder.

"very well to the living room!" Kenny said childishly

 **Hours later**

"Come on Dawn it's just the last problem its really easy" Kenny teased

"But i'm tired my head hurts did you not know a brain can only take 2 hours of homework?" Dawn moaned as she fell onto the livingroom floor

"That's just a myth come on you don't believe in things like that do you?" Kenny asked putting the pencil in his hand back onto t the table by his folder

"well sorry to burst your bubble but yes i do believe in those silly things" Dawn said while she placed her arm over her eyes

"So then what about bigfoot or the abonibal snowman" Kenny snickered as he moved close to Dawns body on the floor

"Oh come on don't be childish those are just tourist stories meant to scare people off" Dawn claimed

"what about those stories do you believe them too?" Kenny teased

"No" Dawn scoffed

Eventually the 2 of them finished their homework and were free to do whatever they'd like with the time remaining they had. For the fun of it,

Dawn called her mom and checked with her to see if she could go over to Kenny's place for the remaining time they had. Her mother gave her permission and with that granted she left the house with Kenny as they made their adventure to his place.

"Marcos I'M HOME!" Kenny said as he entered the doors.

"Come on in Dawn, theres nothing to be afraid of" Kenny said as he led Dawn into the house.

"Your house is big, Are you sure you're not a rich kid?" Dawn asked

"Ha ha real funny, I'm not rich and I live with my uncle" Kenny claimed

"So then what happened to your parents?" Dawn asked

"Thats a personal story for now" Kenny said as he walked around trying to find Marcos

"Oh ok sorry for asking, so where is this Marcos? I'd like to meet him" Dawn smiled as she followed Kenny around

"I have no clue where he is" Kenny said stopping to think

"KENNY! my little boy where have you been you had me worried" an Italian accent was heard coming close to the 2 of them

"Uncle stop it let me go I'm not a hugger" Kenny said fighting the long skinny arms that were trying to hug him

"And you brought a girl home! Finally you find yourself a Girlfriend! Oooh and she sure is mighty pretty i recommend you treat her like a princess you don't want to loose" Marcos said in his Italian accent as he let go of Kenny and kissed Dawns hand

"GIRLFRIEND?! NO uncle she is not my girlfriend her name is Dawn and she is just a friend from school" Kenny clarified as he stood infront of his tall uncle

"No girlfriend ehh? Well then in that case you are as they say a loner for life" Marcos said as he pinched his mustache

"I'll only be here to hangout with Kenny for a little while, i gotta be home by the time dinner is being cooked back at my home" Dawn said politely

"Ahh in that case Kenny be a good boy and show her around" Marcos said as he pat Kenny on the back

"Yes I know" Kenny said feeling alittle annoyed yet embarassed

"If you need anything I'll be outside working on the soon to be garden, now go have fun. Aribaderchi" Marcos said as he walked off down the stairs

"He seems like a nice uncle" Dawn smiled with a giggle

"Can be embarrassing but yea he sure is a nice guy. Wanna meet Empo?" Kenny asked

"Sure why not, then can you show me around" Dawn asked

"Yea if you'd like, but there's really not much to it" Kenny said as he walked into a hallway

"Not much, this place is like a masion you call that not much" Dawn said.

 _ERK ERK_

"Dawn meet Empo, Empo meet Dawn" Kenny introduced as the medium blue bird sat calmly on his arm

 _ERK ERK_

"He looks almost like Pip but he's alittle bigger than her and has dark feathers" Kenny said as he took Dawns hand and extended it out. Dawn never met a bird like Empo, yes he was the same family bird to Pip but he was so new to Dawn.

She was alittle nervous when Empo jumped from Kenny's arm onto Dawns arm.

"He likes you" Kenny smiled as he stood next to Dawn

"He does? He won't hurt me right?" Dawn asked

"Just calm down, he's a calm bird he won't hurt you or anyone" Kenny said to comfort Dawn

with that said to her, Dawn managed to calm down as she brought her extended arm close to her so she could pet Empo. He sat there on her arm moving his beak around like if he was eating something a seed or a tiny bead Dawn couldn't tell.

"Check this out" Kenny said as he walked over to the bird cage and grabbed small hoops.

"Kenny what are you doing?" Dawn asked

without a responce Kenny threw the hoop into the air, Empo flew quickly off Dawns arm. Flew through the hoop quickly turned around, dived down following the hoop, dived through the hoop again turned around, grabbed the hoop with his beak and flew back onto Dawns arm.

"WOAH, how long did it take you to teach him that?!" Dawn asked amazed as she took the hoop from Empos beak

"Couple of weeks, now he's a pro at it" Kenny said smirking

"Wait WEEKS?!, That's too fast how many exactly?!" Dawn asked not wanting to believe what she heard

"about 2-3 weeks. He can do more too" Kenny answered smiling showing he had more hoops in his hand

"I thought those were just extras! EMPO YOU ARE AMAZING!" Dawn exclaimed as she held the bird up. Empo seemed to like it so much he tweeted with joy as he flapped his wings

"Cough Cough, Kenny's the one who taught him. If it wasn't for me he wouldnt be that amazing" Kenny said glaring at Empo

"Someones jealous that Empo's stealing your girlfriend" They heard someone say behind the door.

Dawn lowered Empo as Kenny had an annoyed face while glaring at the door.

"Marcos I told you SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND, and I'M NOT JEALOUS" Kenny claimed making a fist at the door

"Sureeeee" Marcos said trailing on as he walked away from Kennys room

"I swear why couldn't I live with my grandparents" Kenny mummbled in annoyance.

"Did you say something?" Dawn asked curiously as she pet Empos head with her pointer finger

"Nope. Hey so do you want that tour? Times almost up for you" Kenny said looking at Dawn

"Oh yea I totally forgot about my time limit. I'd love to. Bye Empo" Dawn said with a smile as she walked over to the bird cage by Kennys super comfortable bed with a navy blue soft blanket

 _ERK_

"Now then what'd you like to see first? backyard, 1st floor, 2nd floor,attic, or just randomize it. You name it" Kenny said as he opened the door to his bedroom for Dawn so they could walk out

"I don't know your house is too big to make up my mind" Dawn giggled trying to think where to start

"How about we start from the 1st floor and just randomize it from there" Kenny suggested

"YEA, that totally works lead the way" Dawn said with a excited smile on her face

"Ok, this way" Kenny said as he closed his bedroom door and led the way down the stairs.

* * *

Eventually time was up and Dawn was back home. She saw so much it was insane.

"Hi mom sorry I'm alittle late the walk back took a while" Dawn said walking in the front door

"Welcome back sweetie dinner is on the table its your childhood favorite Spaghetti" Her mom said from the kitchen

"Yum" Dawn teasingly said as she shut the door and made her way to the table

"So tell me how was it?" Her mom asked walking over to the table with a plate full of dinner rolls

"It was insane, how can he say his house isn't much? ITS HUGE!" Dawn claimed trying to show her mom how big by extending her arms

"Really? So is he like a rich kid?" Her mom asked

"No. He lives with his uncle who has this awesome Italian accent and hes a giant tree branch" Dawn teased

"So does that mean his uncle is the rich one?" her mom asked

"I think so, but i'm not entirely sure" Dawn said in thought

"hmm so what did you see at his place?" her mom asked swirling her fork in the noodles

"His talented pet bird, a soon to be beautiful garden, a trampoline, A POOL, big rooms with alot of space, big kitchen, a gaming room, big study room, i think i saw his uncles office, a tree house, oh mom theres just too much there like i said insane" Dawn teased

"Well his uncles place sure sounds like a fun place to hangout with. I wanna meet his uncle" her mom said with that thought in mind

"Believe me Marcos is pretty cool I don't see why Kenny says he's annoying... wait actually I think he can be annoying sometimes" Dawn said swirling her fork in her pasta

"Marcos? thats his name?" Her mom asked

"Yup" Dawn said opening her mouth to eat the noodles on her fork

"hmm ok. so how is he annoying" Her mom asked curious

"he thinks I'm Kennys girlfriend so every now and then he says random things about it like when he noticed me with Kenny. Gasp you brought a girl! Finally you find yourself a girlfriend. OH and she sure is pretty, she's a keeper!" Dawn mimicked trying to do an Italian accent but it didn't work out the way she hoped

"Yea now I really wanna meet this Marcos" Her mom laughed with a smile on her face. She was glad her daughter was actually having fun and making friends. Kenny may be the first one to see her actual side and not that serious wall up girl she's been acting to be.

Dawn finished up her dinner first.

"Thanks for dinner mom it was deicious" Dawn said pushing her chair in

"Thats not gonna get you out of washing your plate" Her mom teased

"Uhh mom come on really?" Dawn asked as she took her plate to the sink

"really" her mom teased

"Fine, atleast it's just one plate and not 30" Dawn said as she turned on the water to rinse off the spaghetti marinara sauce from the plate.

"Dawn i forgot to ask you earlier but is that a guys shirt wrapped on your knee?" Her mom asked

"Oh yea i kinda hurt myself in P.E. today, lucky me Kenny was kind enough to help me out" Dawn said as she rubbed the soapy sponge on the plate

"Hmm so i take it that's Kennys shirt pieces?" Her mom asked suspicious

"Yeah, don't worry i'm fine now thanks to him" Dawn said as she washed off the soap from the plate

"Ok i'm done. May i go to my room now?" Dawn asked

"Yea sweetie you can go" her mom said lifting her cup of hot chocolate

"ok, i'll be back" Dawn said as she made her way to the stairs to get to her room

"Dawn..." her mom said but then trailed off

"Yes?" Dawn asked peaking her head from the staircase to the kitchen

"Nothing I'll tell you when you get back" Her mom said putting her cup down

"mmm ok" Dawn said alittle confused. with that she made her way to her room

 _Tweet Tweet_

"Hey Pip I'm back" Dawn said looking for her pajamas

 _Tweet Tweet_

"No Pip Kenny is not here" Dawn said as she grabbed her pajamas from her bed

 _Tweet Tweet_

"Hey don't be sad, you'll see him again sometime" Dawn said changing behind a screened wall

 _Tweet Tweet Tweet_

"yes, he does have a pet bird sorta like you but alittle bigger and darker" Dawn said still changing

 _Tweet Tweet_

"no i'm not abandoning you for another bird, Empo is not my bird. you are" Dawn said still changing

 _Tweet_

"I love you too bird" Dawn laughed as she walked out from behind the screened wall

"I'm gonna go talk to mom be back" Dawn said as she made her way out the door.

 _Tweet_

* * *

"so mom whats up?" Dawn asked as she sat on the couch by her mom

"how long has his shirt been wrapped on your knee?" Her mom asked

"a while, I'm gonna go change it let me get the first aid kit" Dawn said as she made her way to the kitchen to find the kit in a drawer

"So how did this happen exactly?" Her mom asked as Dawn sat back down on the couch

"Don't be mad, i was racing Kenny and wasn't paying attention what was ahead of me only to trip and fall on my knees" Dawn explained

"Clumbsy child of mine, why would i even get mad?" Her mom asked

"i dont know" Dawn said with a small laugh while untying the knot on Kenny's shirt

once it was untied she unwrapped it to see the injury was all dried up. she used an alcohol pad to clean the injury up clearing up the dried blood from her cuts.

"So you and Kenny have class together thats nice" Her mom said with a smile as she watched her daughter take care of her own injury

"Actually we have 4 classes together" Dawn claimed as she started to grab bandaids from the kit

"Really what classes?" her mom asked

"Math, P.E., Language Arts, and a Arts class on stuff like dancing or drawing" Dawn said as she started to put bandaids on the cuts that were still bleeding alittle.

"sounds fun" Her mom said with a smile

"Mom ok tell me what are you thinking?" Dawn asked noticing her mom wasn't acting like herself

"Why so many questions on school and Kenny?" she added

"Nothing just the thought that hes gonna be the first to get to meet the real you not the stubborn serious walls up girl you've been saying you are" her mom claimed

"Ha ha real funny mom" Dawn teased

"No really i'm serious you 2 are gonna be great friends I can tell already" Her mom said smiling

"you know what maybe its possible but thats not known for sure" Dawn said finishing up the last bandaid for her knee

"well then i'll just wait till that day comes" Her mom said

"all done" Dawn said as she closed up the kit, headed back to the kitchen, put away the kit, threw away the trash, and headed back to the couch.

"Anywho its getting late and you have school tomorrow. chop chop off to bed. Love you sweetie" Her mom said as she gave Dawn a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight mom" with that they split their ways to their rooms as they went to bed waiting on the new day ahead of them


	5. 1 Month Later

**ONE MONTH LATER...**

Dawn laid on her bed in her room texting her 2 friends May and Serena. It's been 1 month since she moved to Sinoh. Her life was going well, she was all caught up in school. She made friends. Got a job at the pet shelter near her school. She even learned to trust anyone, she was in a way not the same person she was when she first moved in.

 _BUZZ_

May: TOMORROWS A SHORT SCHOOL DAY!

Serena: You don't like school do you?

May: NOPE

Dawn: Then why even go clutz

May: 2 reasons

May: reason 1. My mom makes me

May: reason 2. School is where my besties are!

Serena: Awe. We love you too May

May: Yay i'm loved 

Dawn: You've always been loved

May: no i wasn't

Dawn: Oh really then what about that green haired boy i always see handing you a rose

May: Who? you mean Drew? 

Serena: OHHHH HOW CUTE MAYS GOT A BOYFRIEND

May: In your dreams. he's just a good looking kind friend of mine

Dawn: key word. Good looking

May: Ok Fine so what he asked me out and i still havent responded no biggie

Serena: what do you mean no biggie its a huge biggie

Dawn: Just admit it, you like the guy youre just afraid to be in a relationship

Serena: AWWW my heart is gonna explode this is just tooooo cute!

May: NO its not tooo cute. and no i'm not going to admit it because it's not true...

Serena: I got an idea. 

Dawn: Is it a good one?

Serena: Oh shush. how about we go dress shopping i heard a dance is coming up and well i wanna go but i'm not going without my besties

May: OH really? Let me guess Ash hasn't responded to you yet?

Serena: NO :C 

May: See he's in the same spot as i am. the "I don't know what to say" Bubble

Dawn: wait im confused what did you do Serena?

Serena: I confessed my feeling to Ash he hasn't responded to me yet though

Dawn: respond to you about what?

Serena: If he ever felt the same way for me as i do for him

Dawn: ok yea now i'm not confused as i was earlier

Serena: If Ash is like May then Drew is like me, the "waiting for responce" Bubble

May: and we're back to Drew and my responce

Dawn: so are you ever going to respond to him?

May: Yes, no, I DONT KNOW

Serena: Well you can't leave him waiting for the responce forever

May: I know but i honestly don't know what to say

Dawn: then tell us what you feel and we can help maybe

May: yea thanks for the offer to help, but this is my decision to take. I'll take my time

Serena: Ok May

Dawn: as you wish.

Serena: Dawns a geenie! :P

Dawn: Haha real funny. in a way i can be a geenie cause guess who knows a place to get dresses for that dance

Serena: WHERE?!

Dawn: My moms boutique, to be honest the dresses there are alot prettier than the ones in any other shop. So what do you say?

May: It'll be a neat experience sure why not.

Serena: Are you joking?! I'M SO IN!

Dawn: then its settled. my moms boutique it is. text me when you 2 wanna go take a look. i better go lunch is ready byeee

May: this'll be fun watching Serena freak with all the dresses. Bye Dawn

Serena: You are a huge best friend! text you later ladies. BYEEE

I put away my phone with a smile on my face. My life really was changing and that honestly was found as a miracle. My mom has been working successfully at her boutique. From what she's told me it's full of people everyday. It's as if people camp outside her doors waiting for the boutique to open.

The thing is there's always that one custumer who waits last minute to enter the shop, well since mom is so kind she keeps the shop opened alittle bit longer for that one person.

Anywho it's been a month already. My whole "I wont trust anyone" ego is all gone. well that is with my friends, if it's some stranger yea that ego is in control. School's been easy so far, lucky me i know people who can help me if i ever get lost or behind.

My friends well they aren't many but hey better than none. May and Serena are my friends from Fashion Strategies.

May is the wild child sort of. She's super hyped up about anything, mostly school projects or sketched ideas. She's fun to be around but to be on her bad side that's where there's been no witnesses. I've heard she kicks whatever is in her way unless it's an animal.

During lunch there's always this boy with short green hair but dressed real nice in his school uniform, anywho he always comes up to May with a flawless red rose. The guys name is Drew. From what I've heard he's super chill and very romantic. He will treat you like a princess, it's so sweet!

I don't know the guy much but he is the artistic one in our school. He's been offered toooo many art scholarships but he never accepts them his answer is always the same, " _Sorry, but if my beloved Mayflower isn't there then it's just a waste of time",_ Atleast that's what I think he says. Like i mentioned, i dont know the guy so well but if he's romantic then wouldn't that be an accurate guess of what he'd say?

Anywho rumor has it he likes May. Wait what am i saying he doesn't like her he is in love with her. I mean the roses give it away (unless you're May).

May is a child who will deny anything you tell her. If you constantly say its true she'll always try to find a way to prove you wrong. That's why she hasn't responded to Drew, cause she wants to prove us wrong that he isn't in love with her. Either that or May like him but has no clue how she's going to respond to him if he really does like her.

Other than her troubles, she's a great friend to have around.

Now then, Serena.

Serena too is my friend from Fashion Strategies. She has a great sense of style when it comes to hats that is. she is always designing new hat ideas when we get an assignment to create ideas or simply design something new. Serena is a shy girl when she wants to be, but when she's not she's the most friendliest friend you could find on this planet.

Serena will always look at the positive side of things she will never look at the negative unless she's scared of something. Serena has a bad side to her though so dont get on that side. From what i've heard she will go from the nicest to the automatic meanest bully. she wont beat anyone up but she will use harsh words and hurt your feelings. who knows how she does it but its so hurtful people actually avoid her sometimes.

So Serena has feelings for a boy named Ash. He's a nerd but a sporty one surprisingly. when i first heard he was on the soccor team i was so confused. i'd think maybe he has a twin i don't know about. Nope its the same guy. Ash Ketchum.

Like i mentioned he's sort of a nerd. I always find him in the chemistry lab finding ways to transfer electricity from one thing to another. its wierd, i heard before i arrived he almost burned down the lab. almost. who knows how, no one will tell me whenever i ask. But yea Ash is into electricity sort of stuff. its cool when he succeeds though.

Serena has told me that she first started to feel feelings for him last year. she lost her chance when he dated some girl until she moved away. then Serena came in taking her chances as she is now his math helper. for a nerd he sure does need alot of help with math. Unless those are just excuses of his to see Serena. Maybe he likes her?

Serena has told me that she confessed what she felt for him already but now she's stuck waiting for his responce. My best guess he likes her but doesn't know how to tell her now that he knows she likes him. The longer he takes to respond the more scared and sad Serena feels. Last I heard Serena mention Ash got an A on a test and he didn't ever call Serena to come over and help him out.

that has brought so many feelings to attack Serena. She's told me she's worried he could've met up with some other girl and now won't even want to talk to Serena even if it's not class related. Hold in there Serena I bet he just doesn't know how to tell you how he feels.

Being friendly and shy can sometimes mess with your other feelings but that's Serena for yah. She constantly fights for what she wants to achieve, she'll say boys can wait. Honestly she just says that so she doesn't sound desperate. Which she is not but still thats my friend. what can i say.

Now those 2 are my bestest friends in the whole world. I have other friends but Serena and May are the major ones who i normally hangout with. the rest of the girls are just simple girls. Zoey the dedicated one. Angie the confident one. Iris the brave one. Misty the defending one. Miette the fancy one. finally her 2 best friends. May the sweet one. Finally Serena the sensitive one.

I have some guy friends but they don't really talk to me much unless they think something is wrong or if they know where a great party is at.

those guys are just the simple friends you can have. Paul the mean one. Clement the smart one. Brock the girl crazy one. Ash the troublemaker. Drew the romantic one. Cilan the great cook. Conway the pervert. Barry the bossy one. Finally Kenny the childish one.

Now then Kenny is the one guy who hangs out with me alot more than the other guys do. Kenny like i said he's childish. He'll say the most randomest things ever once in a while but he always makes anyone smile. He was the first one to see the real me and the first one to talk to me when i first arrived to the school as a new student.

Yes i was mean to him but now i can tolerate his childish in him. He became my friend and i'm actually (surprisingly) happy we are friends. I haven't met the scary side to him but from what i've heard he can be quite scary. Apparently it's as if you met a new person, a scary new person.

He's very caring when something goes wrong. Like when i fell in class, he cared enough to turn back and help me out. For heavens sake if that doesn't sound like he cared take the fact he ripped his shirt to cover my injury.

Kenny is a leader. He is the principals favorite student. He is president of the student council. PRESIDENT! How more can he not sound like a leader? So not only is he all that but rumor has it girls chase after him like birds after bread. Why? Simple they think that if they were to date him they'd have a guy who'd use money to spoil them 24/7.

Remember Marcos? the Italian uncle of Kenny. well every girl thinks thats Kenny's father meaning they think Kenny is a rich kid when really its his uncle who is rich. Yes he'll help Kenny out if he is ever short on cash but Kenny doesn't just throw his money out on a girl wants. He would never. How do I know this? His uncle told me yet again his uncle could be lying. NOPE. Marcos is a honest man he teases but doesn't lie.

So many people think Kenny doesn't care for anything but he really does care. Not just for people but he cares for his life too. Why else would you think he never rebels from anything he has to do. Yet again he does whine alot but hey don't we all.

So thats Kenny for yah. My weird friend but still my friend.

* * *

Later that day Mom went to work at the boutique. It was the weekend. Mom wasn't home. I was home alone. Yes i have Pip but he's asleep. I sat in the living room as I pulled my phone out to text the girls. I seriously had nothing to do.

Dawn: Hey girls I'm bored someone talk to me... Please?

It took 10 minutes but finally someone replied.

Serena: GIRLS ASH FINALLY RESPONDED TO MY FEELINGS!

Dawn gasped as she stared at the message Serena had just sent

May: Details now!

Dawn: Serena just calm down and tell us what did he say?!

Serena: HE LIKES ME BACK!

May: AHHHHHHH! OMG GIRL! THATS FANTASTIC!

Dawn: How did this happen?! I'm so happy for you!

Serena: i have no clue. i was in my room designing for the fun of it when out of no where a knock was at my door. I thought it was dad but no IT WAS ASH!

May: keep going don't leave us on a cliffhanger

Dawn: yea what May said

Serena: sorry sorry its just i'm soo happy! so when i opened the door i saw him. i was speechless. obviously i let him come into my room, i shut the door cause dad was out in the garage fixing the cars motor. 

He told me that he told my dad he came over to help me study just so dad wouldn't think bad news or any of that sort of stuff. Anywho we talked and talked and talked about how he hadn't called me for any help with math. He apologized and explained himself...

May: why did you stop keep going

Serena: sorry sorry again im happy. So he told me that this whole time he understood what the teacher taught so he never really had a use of a math tutor. he only pretended that he needed my help because he liked having me around. I was speechless when he told me he was speechless for a moment. then out of the blue he said it. 

"I really like you Serena, sorry it took me this long to tell you i just thought you were messing with me at first but now i know its no joke" I died there on spot. My eyes wide open pretty sure i was blushing like crazy possibly smiling. In the end he gave me a note he had in his pocket and now i guess you can say, I HAVE A DATE TO THE DANCE!

Dawn: You have a date?! Serena did you forget we were gonna go all together as friends?

Serena: I didn't forget. its just i really like him and he really likes me so why not go to the dance together to see for ourselves if we're meant to be

May: true true but now its just me and Dawn :(

Serena: I'm sorry guys maybe you 2 could get dates and we can all go as a triple date

May: No i'm good you go have fun with Ash 

Dawn: A triple date sounds weird. where would me and May even find a date? 

Serena: Easy. ask your guy friends to do you a favor. May with Brock. You with Conway

Dawn: Gross! Conway is a pervert! You know what you have fun with Ash we'll just see you around at the dance ok?

Serena: OK. question, can we still go dress shopping together?

May: Yes i see no problem. Why pair me with Brock, He already asked the twins Joy and Jenny.

Serena: Of course he did haha XD

Dawn: We can totally still go dress shopping actually how about we go today? I have nothing to do. You girls free right now?

May: Totally free let me just feed Glaze

Serena: Oh I still have to feed Afina but yea i'm free

Dawn: you 2 are lucky you have pets you can take out on walks and i'm stuck with a bird that flys around. Still i love my Pip

May: If you had a 4 legged pet we could all go out and have fun at the pet park 

Dawn: Exactly my point. Anywho i'll see you 2 at the boutique you know the way right?

Serena: obviously :)

May: like the back of my hand

Dawn: Sweet see you there

With that last message sent Dawn quickly dialed her moms number

"Hey sweetie whats up?" Her mom asked through the phone

"Hey mom, so me and my friends are on our way to the boutique could you keep open alittle longer please" Dawn said as she grabbed her house keys

"Depends whats the occasion?" Her mom asked

"Dress shopping for a school dance-"

"A school dance! Did my little girl get asked?!" Her mom said excited

"NO mom. Serena did. I just wanna go for fun with May" Dawn explained as she quickly made sure she trapped Glamsey in her cat castle home by her scratching post

"Oh ok. I'll keep open see you soon with your friends" Her mom said

"Ok thank you mom. see you" Dawn said as she walked out the house and locked the door.

Her mom hung up and Dawn started walking to the boutique.


	6. Dress Shopping

Dawn arrived to her moms boutique to find her 2 friends were already there waiting for her at the front door.

"Finally you're here" Serena cheered

"Sorry it took a while i didn't have a ride unlike you 2" Dawn said scratching her head

"Its all good. now lets go i just saw a dress calling my name if i don't go in now the dress will get dress napped" May said grabbing her 2 friends arms and pulling them into the boutique

"welcome to Bend the Trend Boutique how may i help you" the 3 girls heard

they all turned around to see who it was.

"Hi mom" Dawn waved

"Hi Mrs. Johanson" Dawns friends said as they bowed

"Please please theres no need to do that theres no need for formality just call me Johanna" Dawns mom said smiling

"Now then if you 2 knock it off with the fangirl act lets get searching for those perfect dresses" Dawn said teasingly

"I can reserve 3 changing rooms for you 3. they always get full" Dawns mom suggested

"mom that would be great thanks mom" Dawn responded as her friends just nodded their heads

"Its settled then. I'll go do that then. You girls go look around Dawn you know where the changing rooms are right" Her mom asked

"Obviously this is the place i came to help you out when you wanted to decorate" Dawn responded with a smile

"Ok then. Off you go to it then." Dawns mom said with a smile as she turned and walked to go find her reservation tags for the changing room.

"Your mom is so cool" Serena said

"All she did was talk" Dawn said confused

"Still she is pretty cool" Serena said with a smile as she turned to go look at the dresses

"umm ok. hey guys follow me i know a better isle with dresses for prom and dances like that" Dawn said as she led the way

"Oh how sad this one really had my attention but if theres more then i have more options" May said as she put a emerald green dress back onto the rack she got it from

"you can still take it you know?" Dawn said looking back to see May putting away the dress

"I know but theres more options" May said walking away from the dress

"Ok then. this way" Dawn said alittle confused as she led the way to the school dances isle

"woah i had no clue there was a room like this" Serena said looking around the room they had just walked into

"This is my moms boutique it has seriously almost everything you could possibly wear just name it" Dawn said showing around the room

"Ok i'll name some things, pajamas" May said thinking

"Yup towards the sleepy isle" Dawn responded

"Ripped clothing?" Serena said out of nowhere

"Yup Rebel Isle" Dawn responded

"Leather?" May asked

"Rebel isle" Dawn answered while walking over to a box on the wall

"Swimsuits?" Serena asked

"Summer isle" Dawn responded as she opened the box and started to look around

"Halloween costumes?" May asked

"Party Isle when October comes around" Dawn responded as she started to flip some of the switches in the box

"Crop tops?" Serena asked

"Summer Isle" Dawn said still flipping switches

"Jeans?" May asked

"Depending what kind they go in separate Isles" Dawn responded starting to push some of the buttons

"Dresses?" May asked

"Depending on what kind they go in separate isles" Dawn responded as she looked at the other buttons in the box

"80's clothes?" Serena asked

"I think theres a flash back isle coming soon for that unless they go in the party isle" Dawn said thinking while she continued pushing buttons

"Panties and Bra's" May asked

"Under garments isle" Dawn responded shutting the box

"wow your mom really does have everything here" Serena said amazed

"What were you doing in that box?" May asked

Dawn simply pointed to the disco ball on the cieling

"Cool!" May said "Why isn't it working?" She asked

"Don't think the switches work. moms gonna have to call an electric guy to fix it" Dawn said shrugging

"Well atleast we have light in here" Serena said as she starting to look around the dresses

"yea but it's not in style if you know what i mean" Dawn said frowning

"Is that a real chandelier?" Serena asked happily as she looked up to see a chandelier with small pink beads handing from the chandelier legs. the chandelier looked expensive

"I guess that works too" Dawn said with a smile as she walked over to turn the room lights off and the chandelier lights on.

"This is so pretty!" Serena said girlishly as she started to jump around into the dresses racks

"Serena calm down this is just light" May said laughing at her friend

"Yea i know but this is pretty you cant deny it" Serena said in a childishly way

"let her have her fun" Dawn said laughing

with that the girls started their searches for the perfect dress.

They found so many options. One by one the amount of options started to decrease as they tried the dresses on to see if they fit fine or looked good on them. There was a moment where the 3 girls all walked out of the dressing room in the same exact dress. They did have fun though.

Johanna walked in to try and help the girls find the right dress only to give them more options to try on. To mess with Dawn she'd find some of the dresses she designed with little girl designs on them.

In the end the 3 girls found the dress that felt just right.

"Ok walk out on... 1" Serena said in the dressing room

"2" Dawn said in her dressing room

"3!" May said in her dressing room

when 3 was sad the 3 girls opened the door to their dressing rooms and walked out to see themselves in the mirrors that were around.

"I love it you girls look amazing" Johanna said looking at the dresses the 3 chose

May wore a dress that was short but looked like it was teared on the bottoms. Still it suited her just fine. The dress had only one short tank sleeve on one side the other side was strapless. On the bottom of the dress it was tainted orange and had a fake pearl belt around her waist. on the back it had 2 small spikes of the same design on the bottom of the dress but they were sticking up like wings.

"I feel like a Goldeen fish" May said taking off her bandana from her head

"Well i love it, i'll be back" Johanna said getting up from the chair to go get something from the accessory counter

"Look in the mirror" Johanna said as she walked back with a small hair clip that went well with the dress. May moved her short straight brown hair to her back. the clip went well with the dress, it was a medium sized bow with the same design that was on the bottom of the dress. to hold the bow up there were small gold beads for pearls and a small star that had a clip on the back that clipped into her hair for both sides.

"Theres about 3 clips in this hair accessory so i suggest you get help if you don't wanna pull any hairs out" Johanna said taking a step back so May could see herself in the mirror

"Ok YEA this is the one. I love it!" May said as she twirled. when she twirled the dress lifted up and twirled with her. May couldn't help but smile at how much she loved it.

Serena wore a knee length black and red dress. the dress had black long sleeves and looked as if she wore a sleeveless red dress over a long sleeved black shirt. on the waist area of the dress was a thick red belt that held the waist area tight. on the side of the belt was a tiny white gem to give detail. going down the dress had 2 layers of frabric. on top was a light silk frabric and on the bottom was the normal type of red fabric that was on the top part of it.

Serena smiled as she put her long brown hair up into a ponytail so the dress could be admired.

"Ash is going to pass out when he sees you in this" Dawn snickered with a giggle

Serena wanted to come up with a comback but instead she just looked away and blushed

Dawn wore a knee length white dress. there were no sleeves above instead they dropped down by her shoulders instead of being white the fabric color was a lightish yellow. Down on her waist there was a light orange ribbon as a belt. Dawn was struggling to tie a bow on the side with the ribbons.

"Let me help" Johanna said as she got close to the ribbon.

"Its soo long" Dawn said randomly

"The bow doesn't have to stay close to you, theres a reason to why its so long. Its so the bow droops down abit by your thigh" Johanna said finishing up the bow

"I like it" Dawn said turning to look in the mirror

"Dawn why cant you get a date, the guy would be lucky to see you in the dress it suits you sooo well you need to show it off to some guy" Serena whined

" I don't have a date cause no one is asking me also because i'm going with my other single friend so she isn't lonely at the dance" Dawn responded pointing over to May

May just smiled

"You know she isn't lonely Drew is gonna be there" Serena teased

"He'll be with his date" May said whirling around with the dress tips

"He has no date, YET" Serana teased in a girlish way

May just looked away as she continued to whirl with the tips

"Whos Drew?" Johanna asked randomly

"Just a guy who has a major crush on May" Serena teased

"He doesn't have a major crush on me" May responded crossing her arms

"then whats with the rose everytime at lunch?" Serena asked teasingly

"Hes just being nice any other girl could get a rose from him" May said

"If you don't mind me asking but what color is the rose?" Johanna asked

"Red everytime" Dawn answered as she fixed her hair using the mirror

"You know red roses are a symbol of love. every rose color has its own meaning" Johanna claimed

"yea i know but i doubt he loves me" May said alittle self concious

"He asked you out already if thats not another reason of love then what else is?" Serena asked

"I'm just afraid of what could happen. Hes a really good friend of mine and i don't wanna ruin that. besides what if he just did that to try and rise up his popularity?" May asked

"Well you never know until you try it out" Johanna said as she started to mess around with Dawns blue hair

"I mean you're right but if i respond to him with what i could really feel what would happen to Dawn i mean she'd maybe become the only single friend out of us 3" May claimed

"So what if i'd become the single pringle out of us 3 that wouldn't stop us from being friends" Dawn claimed

"relationships don't have the power to hurt friendships" Johanna said while braiding Dawns hair

"Couldn't have said it better mom" Dawn smiled

the 3 friends all smiled as they walked to eachother and had a group hug

"Now then ladies its getting late and i cant keep this shop opened for toooo long shall we pack the dresses?" Johanna suggested

"Oh right its a school night, I totally forgot" Serena said as the 3 girls made their way back into their changing rooms

While the girls were changing back into their clothes Johanna made her way to go get designer boxes ready for the girls dresses

* * *

"So how much for the dresses?" May asked pulling out her purse

"Oh theres no need to pay, take them their free for you since you're good friends of my little Dawn" Johanna said as she neatly folded Mays dress then placed it in the last designer box

"OMG really?!" Serena asked

"totally. besides this was a emergency dress shopping for a school dance you girls really do need to look good with or without a date" Johanna said smiling as she placed the boxes into 3 separate bags for the girls

"thank you!" Serena and May said smiling as they took their bags

"Thanks mom, oh and how dare you call me Little Dawn infront of my best friends thats just embarrassing" Dawn said embarrassed a tiny bit

Her mom just smiled as she giggled

"Now then shall we go home?" Johanna asked

"My ride is outside i'll see you tomorrow Dawn" Serena said hugging Dawn before she left

"Bye" Dawn said waving

"My dad will be here soon i'll see you tomorrow" May said as she made her way out the boutique with Dawn and Johanna near her.

"Ok you text me when you're home safe" Dawn said as she hugged May

"Ok i will, Thanks again Johanna" May said as she waved them goodbye.

* * *

That night I went to bed excited for the dance that was coming up. the house was quiet but there was just one thing that wouldn't leave my mind. Something that i should be ok with but that simply didn't let me go to sleep.

If my 2 best friends were dating and i was left single would our friendship change? Would it remain the same as if nothing changed? Or would everything go upside down for me?

Well whatever happens i just hope i'll be ok. Besides its just Serena dating. Yea from the looks of it, it seems May is going to say yes to Drew asking her out. So if they both date i swear to myself I WILL BE FINE.

Dawn started to zone off when she heard her phone buzz.

 _Who would be texting at this time? its a school night,_ Dawn thought as she turned to see her bed counter to check out her phone.

She had a text from Kenny. Actually they were a lot. If Dawn doesn't take a look at her messages or respond to them, her phone will continue to vibrate every 15 minutes. Her phone was off when she was at the boutique so she never knew she had messages coming in.

She started to scroll through the messages from the top to bottom...

 _Kenny: Hey Dawn._

 _Kenny: Hello? Are you there?_

 _Kenny: I kinda wanna talk to you but it won't work if you don't respond_

 _Kenny: Ok don't respond i guess i'll just tell you and you'll see it later_

 _Kenny: So we've been friends for a while. What would you consider us as?_

 _Kenny: You know as really good friends or still aquantences?_

 _Kenny: Well whatever it is you say we are I'm totally fine with it._

 _Kenny: Anywho have you heard about the dance thats coming up? Yes, No?_

 _Kenny: Gosh this seriously sounds like i'm having a conversation with myself. Is this what lonely people do?_

 _Kenny: Anywho the point is i wanna go but all my friends have dates so i don't wanna go alone. Do you know what i mean?_

 _Kenny: Yes theres tons of girls out there who have tried to ask me to go with them but i don't even know them and i wanna have fun not be there feeling awkward_

 _Kenny: So i was just wondering would you oh i don't know._

 _Kenny: Go to the dance with me?_

 _Kenny: It doesn't have to be a date we can just go as friends._

 _Kenny: That is if you wanna go with me._

 _Kenny: I won't pressure you with the decision so go ahead and take your time._

 _Kenny: Oh and i will respect your decision as well._

 _Kenny: See yah later DeeDee._

Dawn jumped out of bed. eyes went wide.

"MOMMMM!" Dawn yelled shocked

"Whats going on get out of here!" her mom said holding a bat over her head

"Mom no its just me calm down" Dawn said getting out of bed

"Oh whats wrong sweetie had a nightmare?" Her mom asked setting the bat down by the door

"No this is whats wrong" Dawn said sitting down on her bed handing her mom her phone so she could see the text messages

after a few minutes of reading over the texts

"Oh sweetie you just got asked to go to the dance by Kenny" Her mom said setting the phone down on the bed as she then hugged her little girl

"Mom i don't wanna let this happen i sense something odd" Dawn said hiding her face in her moms arms

"what is it sweetie?" her mom asked

"mmm nothing nevermind" Dawn said as she scooted closer to her mom

"Go back to bed its late tomorrow if you see him you can respond to his invite, just think about it ok sweetie?" Her mom asked as she hugged her little girl

"Ok mom" Dawn said starting to feel sleepy

"thats my girl, now off to bed if you need anything just call" Her mom said as she kissed Dawns forehead. Dawn nodded as her eyes went shut and fell asleep in her mothers arms. Her mom stayed there for a while as she looked over Kenny's messages one more time.

She smiled as she put the phone back onto its charger and on the nightstand. Made sure Dawn was comfortable back in her bed and covered up real good with her blankets. Made sure her morning alarm was set on time with volume up. Picked up her bat and left the room silently as she made sure she was ninja silent to not wake up her confused little girl.

She went to bed laughing a tiny bit as she was surprised Pip didn't make a move when she ran in with a bat or when Dawn yelled her name. That bird sure is a heavy sleeper. with nothing more to do Johanna went soundly asleep as the house was quiet and her little girl was asleep too.


	7. Trouble Girls Straight Ahead

Dawn sat in her biology class working on her assignment as she waited for the bell to ring. She's been in class for 30 minutes there were 10 minutes left of class. I tried to focus on my work, but all I could think about was the messages from last night.

the teacher let the class listen to music on earphones or headphones just as long as it wasn't too loud or disrupting. Even with music I couldn't focus. The song I listened to was "Set fire to the Rain" by Adele. My assignment was on animals and their ecosystems. Why a fish can't live on land or why a lizard can't live in the ocean. Stuff like that.

"Dawn are you ok?" Brock asked noticing something was off

"What?" Dawn asked taking an earbud out

"I said are you ok?" He asked again

"Yea totally fine" She said making herself smile

"Are you sure cause we had all class to work on the assignment and you're not even finished" He said looking at her paper

"Oh yea i kinda spaced off" Dawn said looking at her paper

"Do you need help? I think the papers due at the end of class" He said grabbing his paper

"Nah i got this don't worry about me" Dawn said as she grabbed her pencil to start writing

one look at her paper and she felt odd.

"Hey Brock could i copy. Now that i think of it i guess i spaced off i don't even know what the teacher taught at all" She said nervously

"Yea totally just write at the top you and me worked together on the assignment that way the teach won't find out you were spaced out" He said handing her his paper

"thank you Brock" Dawn said smiling as she took the paper and did what he said on the top of her paper.

 _I sure am lucky to have some of my friends in this class to help me when things like this happen to me,_ Dawn thought as she started writing down what was on his paper onto her paper.

 _Man i sure spaced out. Brock thank you for having neat handwriting!,_ Dawn thought as she continued to copy.

At the end of class Dawn turned in her paper. She was lucky to have had it all copied down before the bell rang. walking out of class she ran up to Brock to thank him again.

"Thanks again Brock, I owe you" Dawn said

"Yea anytime, and lets let this one slide you don't owe me a thing" Brock said nicely

"thanks Brock" Dawn smiled

"Now if you excuse me I gotta go find the twins, gotta talk about the dance if you know what I mean" Brock smiled

"Uhh no I don't know what you mean. Brock I don't have a date" Dawn whispered

"Ohhhhh have you gotten asked?" He asked

"Ehhh its complicated" Dawn said

"Oh well have fun with that, see you around bye" Brock said as he waved Dawn goodbye and made his way to go find Jenny and Joy.

* * *

Dawn got her lunch and made her way to the table to find Serena and May.

"Dawn yay you're here" Serena cheered as Dawn sat down at the table.

"Yup I'm here wheres May?" Dawn asked

"Over there" Serena said pointing over to where May was. She wasn't alone she was talking to Drew while swirling the Red Rose around in her hand with her fingers. I was surprised he managed to cut the thorns off the rose without getting pricked.

"What are they talking about?" Dawn asked

"Shes finally doing it" Serena whispered

"What do you mean finally doing it?" Dawn asked

"I mean shes responding to him asking her out" Serena said squealing a tiny bit

"No way! so whats she telling him?" Dawn asked

"No clue but she'll fill us in when she gets back to the table" Serena said smiling

"Her foods gonna get cold" Dawn said looking at her tray of tator tots and mashed potatoes

"Don't mind if i do" Serena teased as she took a tator tot from Mays tray

"Cruelty" Dawn teased

"What it can't go to waste" Serena teased grabbing another

the 2 girls laughed as they waited for May to get back.

 _Should i tell them about the texts from last night?,_ Dawn thought as she ate her mashed potatoes.

"Dawn you ok? you seem to be lost?" Serena asked noticing Dawn was swirling her fork in her potatoes

"mmmmm i don't even know" Dawn responded putting her fork down

"Wanna talk about it?" Serena asked moving her food aside

"yes, no, i don't know" Dawn responded confused

"Hey girls" May said sitting down by Serena

"Hey who ate my tator tots?" May said out of no where

"Whoops" Serena teased

"Of course it was you, anywho i'll let it slide this time" May said swirling the rose in her hands

"As you were saying?" Serena said looking back at Dawn

"It can wait, so May what happened" Dawn responded putting the thought away for now

"well you guys were right he really does like me and he really did ask me out because he wanted to take me to the dance" May said blushing as she continued to swirl the rose

"I knew it!" Serena cheered

"So then what'd you say?" Dawn asked

"I said that..." she paused

"May go on we won't laugh" Serena said kindly

"i said that i liked him too i just never said anything cause i like hiding my feelings from people, also because i really liked the way he acted around me trying to get my heart when clearly i had already fallen for his act a long time ago" May said embarrassed

"You trickster, so cute" Serena smiled as she hugged her friend

"So then are you going to the dance with him?" Dawn asked

"Yessss" May said as she trailed the S shyly

"So then i guess i'm on my own thats ok" Dawn said shrugging her shoulders

"are you sure Dawn I feel really bad now" May whined

"Its cool, go have fun both of you I'll just see you girls around there" Dawn claimed

"mmmmmm Ok" Both Serena and May said together still feeling bad

"Besides if it makes you 2 feel better I got asked to go with someone last night" Dawn said as she got up to throw away her tray

"WHAT WHO?!" Serena asked grabbing her tray and following Dawn

"I won't say, you'll find out eventually" Dawn claimed giving her friend a silly face

"mmmmmmm I wanna know now" Serena whined

"Sorry Serena" Dawn said as she walked back to the table to get her backpack

"So you wanna tell me who you could be going with?" May asked childishly

"Sorry May same response as Serena got, you'll find out eventually" Dawn said as she grabbed her backpack

"Sad. I told you who I'm going with. Serena told you who shes going with. Come on Dawn even up the scale?" May suggested

"Sorry but this is more fun, now if you excuse me i'm going out to get some air see you 2 around" Dawn said as she waved them bye then walked out the cafeteria leaving her 2 curious friends wondering who asked her to the dance.

* * *

The air was fresh outside. Like always a couple people were outside but not too many people to cause a ruckis. I walked over to my favorite spot outside, under a tree. I've always wanted to climb the tree, but my school uniform involves a skirt meaning any perverted guy like Conway would come out of nowhere and wanna take a peak under.

Lucky for me I wear nylon shorts under my skirt so no peaky pervert can take a look there. Still theres another reason to why i can't climb the tree. I could try but what if its old and i fall only to injure myself. Or what if i try to get down but my skirt gets caught or my sleeve or whatever part of my clothes gets caught in the tree. The point is, ripped clothes at school just brings trouble my way.

I'm not the type of girl who enjoys getting into trouble. As I sat under the tree i put in my earbuds to distract myself from the world. Before the music started to play i heard someone talk...

"Can you believe that girl, Dawn or whatever. She's not capable to date a guy like Kenny not even for a day" A girl said in a distance. Dawn pulled one of her earbuds out to hear what the girl was saying.

"I mean seriously why date some weird blue haired girl when he's known me for a longer time" The girl continued

"But what if they aren't even dating?" Someone asked her

"Not dating? HA don't make me laugh anyone at the school wishes they could date a guy like him" the girl snickered

"You know what Ursula you're right about everything" the other girl said

"You think I don't know that Aria" Ursula snickered as she took pride into herself

"Don't you think Dawn should've learned her lesson back when we were little?" the other girl asked

"Thats true but we were young back then we didn't know better, Bet you she can't even remember us 3" Aria said as she clapped her hands

"Gosh is it just me or did i grow up prettier than that rag" Ursula said as she pushed her curly salmon colored hair back

"Ursula you're definetly prettier than any other girl at this school" The other girl said

"I know i am Solidad, now lets get back inside i don't wanna be out here anymore" Ursula said as she turned around to go back inside

"So how are we gonna get Kenny to ask you to the dance?" Dawn heard Solidad ask Ursula

"Easy you trick him into asking her to the dance by making her look innocent obviously" Dawn heard Aria respond as the 3 of them walked away to where Dawn couldn't hear them talk anymore

 _this can't be... URSULA? ARIA? AND SOLIDAD?,_ Dawn wanted to scream as she fell on her back onto the grass

 _the 3 girls who beat me up when we were little are here in Sinoh High... whyyyyy,_ Dawn thought as she closed her eyes to try and calm down. Before she knew it, she felt her eyes tear up but why?

Easy thats where I realized something I didn't think was possible...

I like Kenny...

If Ursula beats me to him then I'm so screwed...

"I gotta go find him" Dawn whispered as she opened her eyes to find a surprise next to her.

"Hey Dawn" a voice said.

Dawn sat up and smiled

'Hey Kenny" Dawn said nicely

"So about last night, sorry i guess it sounded wierd asking through texts" Kenny said embarrassed

"Its fine, shocking, but thats one way to do it" Dawn claimed

"Hey why are your eyes teared up?" Kenny asked looking at her worriedly

"What? oh its nothing" Dawn said as she wiped the tears away with the back of her hand

"You sure?" He asked

"Yea totally. Sorry i didn't respond your texts yesterday i was hanging out with my friends and had my phone off the whole time so i didn't see your messages until 11 PM almost 12" Dawn said

"Its ok atleast i got the message sent and atleast you saw them" Kenny said as he chuckled

"can i ask you something?" Dawn asked looking at him curiously

"Yea go ahead" Kenny said looking at Dawn back

"Do you know a girl named Ursula?" Dawn asked

"Curly salmon hair? Really bratty?" he asked. Dawn nodded.

"then yes i do know her, why you ask?" he asked

"No reason." Dawn shrugged her shoulders.

"Shes not a nice person, I've heard people talk about her. yea sometimes what people say are lies but for some reason everything i hear sounds so very true. Shes very and i mean very braggy about everything" Kenny said rolling his eyes

"I've known her for a while. well actually since we were little" Dawn said agreeing with what Kenny said

"Really then why haven't I met you when i was a little kid? If we both know the same person and lived in the same town shouldn't we have known eachother?" Kenny asked

"i mean it sounds right but i was really shy when i was little so maybe we met but never spoke" Dawn said as she grabbed her backpack from the ground and got up

"Hey where you going?" Kenny asked

"Inside the bells gonna ring soon lets go" Dawn said handing Kenny her hand. He gave her a funny look as he reached up to take her hand when he grabbed it he gave it a little squeeze. Next thing to happen he pulls Dawn down she falls and he gets up

"Victory" He teased

"You're a meanie" Dawn said childishly

"Look whos the child now" Kenny said childishly

"Atleast help me up" Dawn said extending her arm

"OK but don't pull me down" Kenny said as he took her hand to help her up. Next thing to happen Kenny was the one on the ground and Dawn was the one standing up

"Payback" Dawn teased

"Cruelty i just said don't pull me down" He said as he stared at her in a silly way

"well i'm a rule breaker sometimes" Dawn teased as she actually helped Kenny up for real this time

"How is it you're so chill after what happened last night?" Kenny asked as they started to make their way inside

"i don't know its not like you asked me to be your girlfriend so its not tooo wierd" Dawn said shrugging her shoulders

"So it is alittle wierd then?" He asked

"Just a pinch" Dawn clarified

"Good enough" Kenny said in a chill kind of way

"what do you mean good enough?" Dawn asked confused

"Well you see its normal for people to atleast be alittle wierded out when they see the person who asked them out to a dance, or used to date, or has a crush on, or any case like that" Kenny claimed

"Um ok then" Dawn said not knowing how to respond exactly

the bell rang and the 2 made their way to Language Arts together since they had class together.

the 2 sat down in their seats. A few minutes later Cilan and Misty walked into class and took their seats towards the front corner of the class.

Before class started Dawn passed a note to Kenny.

 _Wanna hangout at the park afterschool?_

Dawn watched as Kenny scribbled on the note then he secretly passed the note back to her

 _that even a question? Of course I'll hangout with you at the park. Deedee_

Dawn gave Kenny a death glare as she secretly passed the note back

 _DON'T CALL ME THAT! :O_

Kenny chuckled to himself as he crumbled the note in his hands and mouthed the nickname Deedee

Dawn crossed her arms and simply looked away the whole time as class finally started.

During class Kenny would try to get Dawn attention but she was so stubborn it was hard to get her to turn and look at him. That was until the teacher said they had to go to the computer lab and type down an arguementive essay on whether the school should continue to wear uniforms or let the students wear whatever they wanted. still having to follow the school district dress code

they spent 30 minutes typing their essays to the point they only had 10 minutes left until the bell rang.

"Alright everyone you can start logging off the computers but stay in your seats" A man said behind the advisory computer.

"will you look at me now?" Kenny asked

"not until you promise not to call me that wierd name again" Dawn said stubbornly as she logged off her computer

"Fine i promise" Kenny said secretly crossing his fingers behind his back

"So now will you look at me?" Kenny asked logging off the computer

"tell me why is that so important to you?" Dawn asked finally looking at him

"Becasue, talkng to someone who won't even look at you just seems like you're talking to yourself" Kenny said bummed out

"well yo already talked to yourself once wouldn't be odd seeing you do it again" Dawn shrugged her shoulders

"What do you mean i already did it once? When was this?" Kenny asked giving Dawn a confused look

"Texting me... asking me to the dance" Dawn whispered the last part

"ohhhh now i remember. why did you whisper it though?" Kenny asked

"Do you seriously want girls to attack me for knowing you didn't ask anyone of them" Dawn whispered as she looked around at all the girls in the class

"Well you haven't responded my ask, so these girls would kill you if they knew you didn't respond. My best guess they'd all think you're the lucky one to be asked" Kenny whispered while tapping his fingertips against the computer desk

"Hey you said you wouldn't pressure me" Dawn whispered giving him a serious look

"i know what i said, still admit it you are the lucky girl to be asked out of all these other girls" Kenny whispered

"Sure lucky one to be asked by the annoying 7 year old child" Dawn teased sarcastically

"I'm no 7 year old, i'm 16 i told you this before" Kenny claimed giving her a childish look

"I know its just you really do act like a 7 year old" Dawn claimed with a giggle behind her smile

"How exactly?" He asked curious

"Childish wierd nicknames, childish looks, childish behavior, must i go on?" Dawn teased as she named the reason with her fingers

"Good point. ok then i'm a 16 year old with a 7 year old heart" Kenny said as he pounded his chest with his fist

"so what do you think we'll be doing in Arts class?" Dawn asked

"Who knows something to do with arts thats for sure" Kenny said shrugging his shoulders

"well no dur thats what the class is about. ok atleast tell me the best guess you have" Dawn clarified

"mmmmmm Maybe paint or dance" Kenny said shrugging his shoulders

"i think the teacher will give us free time to do whatever we want that obviously involves some kind of art" Dawn said as she took a look at the time on her phone

"That works. hey bell ring in. 3. 2. 1." Kenny started to countdown before he said 0.

 _RIIIIINGG_

"Ok lets go" Kenny said getting up with his backpack over his shoulder then grabbed Dawns arm

"Why such a hurry?" Dawn asked getting up noticing he had grabbed her arm

"Fan girl avalanche tracking me down lets go don't want them killing my friend thinking she's my girlfriend" Kenny said starting to run

"Thats true" Dawn said eyes wide as she started to catch up with Kenny. Her arm sorta hurted for some unknown reason so the place where Kenny was holding was starting to hurt.

"Kenny move your hand, my arms in pain" Dawn said running with Kenny

"Oh sorry, this better?" He said as he moved his hand and was now grabbing her wrist

"How about this" Dawn said as he let go so she could grab him.

"As long as i don't loose you in that avalanche we should be good" Kenny said as they both turned the corner towards their classrooms hallway

The 2 ran for their lives not noticing where they were holding eachother.

when they finally got to their class and weren't late they walked in and placed their hands on their knees as they started to catch their breaths

"KENNY'S HOLDING THAT GIRLS HAND!" someone yelled from the class

the 2 looked up confused then at eachother. then their hands. they jumped away from eachother staring at eachother.

"Gee Deedee guess you really didn't wanna loose me after all" Kenny teased as he gave her his childish look

"Fan girl avalanche. Oh and you broke the promise" Dawn said rolling her eyes and crossing her arms

"Sure it was totally the fan girl avalanche" Kenny teased

"Whatever lets just go sit down" Dawn said rolling her eyes

"YO whats up Drew" Kenny said as he walked over to go sit by Drew

"So what are we doing today?" Dawn asked

"Well the teachers not here today as you can see we have a substitute and well she's letting us do whatever we want" Angie said pulling out her homework folder from her backpack

"Anything?" Dawn asked

"Yup anything. it doesn't even have to be art related the teacher doesn't even care" Angie said as she opened her homework folder.

"well then in that case i'm gonna go finish my painting, see you around Angie" Dawn said as she got up from the bench and walked over to the other side of the classroom where there were painting canvases, paints, paint brushes, ceramic materials, vase spinners, and aprons.

the classroom was a big class. one side with windows to see the artsy side or the classroom of painting or potery. the other side of the class had few windows to see the hardwork of wood creations. The center of the class was like a dance room. mirrors around with ballet bars on the walls where the doors were to the other 2 sides of the class. there were benches by the wall where there weren't any bars or doors.

I went into the Art/Pottery side of the room where i found my painting i didn't finish yesterday my painting was something simple yet somewhat detailed. A field of sunflowers with a small cat asleep in the center and a butterfly on its nose.

i grabbded one of the messy aprons with paint splatters on it, grabbed a kit of paint and brushes, and started to work on my painted. As i was mixing my paints to get the right shade for the cats fur i heard someone walk in.

"Try alittle bit more white, that should give you the right shade of grey" the person said

I did as i heard and added alittle bit more white to the mix. result, I got the right shade i needed

"It worked, thanks" I thanked as i turned around to see who it was who suggested the white. It was Drew

"No problem, You don't talk much do you?" Drew asked as he grabbed his painting from the counter with all the other paintings

"Not really when its a person i don't really know well" I responded as i softly stroked the grey on the cat

"I thought you did know me?" Drew asked

"Oh not really i mean i hear stuff about you but i don't know you myself all i know is that you sure got the guts to ask May to the dance" I responded looking over at him as he placed his painting on a canvas stand next to hers then walked over to get a messy apron

"ha real funny, so you're May's friend, I've heard of you alot May sure talks" Drew said as he tied the apron behind his back

"Hopefully they're good things" I said turning her attention back to her work

"Don't worry they always are, so then what else do you know about me? or have heard about me?" Drew asked

"Well i've heard that you have been offered many art scholarships but don't take them because thats not where your so called Beloved May is" I said teasingly

"That is not true" Drew said randomly as he accidentally squished a paint container too hard and got some on his apron

"what part, the part of not accepting the scholarships or the part where you say May is your Beloved May" I said teasingly

"The part about May" Drew said grabbing paintbrushes from a kit by the paints

"So then why don't you accept the scholarships if May isn't the reason" I asked finally finishing up the fur on the cats body then moved on to the cats whiskers

"Well i don't wanna go tooo far sure a trip is nice every now and then but to stay soo far from what you're used to just seems to be like you'd get homesick" Drew answered

"Besides none of the schools interest me" He added as he started to work on his painting

"Wow i see why those schools want you so bad, that looks beautiful" I complimented as i saw his painting. It was like a cloudy area maybe inside a cloud with a big rose in the center of the canvas. the rose was painted in many colors from reds to greens to blues to a variety of so many other colors.

"Thank you" Drew said as he kept adding so many other colors to the petals

"Can i ask you something?" I asked as a thought came to mind

"ask away" He said as he added a few soft pinks here and there

"I've heard alot of people say you have a big time crush on May is that really true or are you just using her to mess with her heart?" I asked putting the brushes down

Drew moved his attention away from his painting and looked at Me with soft eyes. "I would NEVER plan on hurting the girl i've loved ever since i laid eyes on when i was little, NEVER"

"Good but if you ever make her cry, You will be having to deal with me" I said assuring him of what he would deal with

He simply nodded

"So what did you mean by the girl you loved ever since you laid eyes on her since youth or something like that?" I asked out of curiously

"When i was a kid 8 years old i think i saw this little girl running around in a kids park games she caught me staring. she smiled then waved. I waved back what happened next we ended up hanging out the rest of the time together at the park when she left i couldn't say goodbye as i watched her leave with her mom away into a red car ever since then i kinda liked her and hoped to see her again and well i did now we're a thing" Drew said as he scratched his head embarassed abit

"Awe how cute. you see thats a better childhood then mine" I said smiling

"What did your childhood not go the way you planned?" He asked

"Not at all. You know the reason to why i moved here was to start over and get away from my whole hard past" I claimed as i put the brushes down so i would't drip paint onto the floor

"Hard past? May i know or is it too personal?" Drew asked

"I was bullied the majority of elementary school so we moved to get away from the bullies cause lets just say they hurt me really bad" I claimed in a whispered voice so no one else would hear

"Physically or Mentally?" Drew asked in a whispered voice

"Both but mostly Physically..." I said as I looked down at my feet i quickly showed him a scar i had on my leg. My knee high white socks hid most of the other scars i had but there was one that wasn't fully hidden

"AHhh painful how'd it happen?" He asked

"The girls who bullied me would push me to the ground and start kicking me, thats what would be left behind if the girls were wearing pointy tip shoes" I explained as i hid the scar back underneath the sock

"bratts" Drew said as he put his attention to the artwork of his

"Exactly, anywho i think i've done enough art for today i'm gonna do some homework for the remaining time of class. see you around" I said as i took my painting over to a side of the room with fans to dry wet paintings

"Before i leave you to your work, let me just say this, Please don't tell anyone of my dark past if anyone finds out and it spreads i'll loose it so don't say a word to ANYONE. I mean it, can i trust you?" I asked as i put away the kit of paint and brushes then untied the apron

"I won't tell a soul, Promise" Drew said pretending to cross his heart with his paintbrush

I thanked him then made my way back to my backpack on the bench next to Angie. The rest of class was all to myself and my homework.


	8. My Hero

Class was over. the bell rang and it was an avalanche of people bursting through the doors. I walked out making my run knowing the Kenny Fangirls avalanche wasn't so far behind. Kenny and I were going to hang out at the park but we had to find a way to dodge the fangirls cause we both knew if they saw me with him i'd become the one they'd chase after wanting to drown. Including the fact people saw us holding hands.

"Dawn, how about we split up but meet behind the bleachers in the gym, I know a short cut that not many people know about" Kenny said as he ran next to me

I nodded. as we easily separated paths and made our way to the gym. I was running to make it there at the same time he'd make it there but something went wrong.

I tripped with something, i don't know what. I turned around on the floor getting up to see what i tripped with and thats when i saw her...

"Ursula" I said glaring at her

"Aww how cute you still remember me" Ursula said sarcastically walking over to be infront of me

the hallway was quite empty, i guess many people made their way out the school. It was just me and Ursula.

"What do you want from me" I said getting up but got kicked down from behind. I guess we weren't the only ones there. my best guess her 2 little sidekicks were with her standing right behind me

"Its quite simple, i want you to stay away from Kenny or else" Ursula told me in a threatening tone while she glared at me

I don't know where this bravery came from but something happened that i never thought would happen.

"Or else what? You'll beat me? You'll spread a rumor like you did in grade school? Do what you want but you won't tell me who i can't be around. I'm gonna be with Kenny whether you like it or not, you're not gonna stop me" I said glaring back at her

"Wrong answer" Solidad said as she stepped on both my hands with her pointy heels

Ursula stood there infront of me with her eyes wide opened just as she didn't expect me to talk back. she was frozen

"So why care for the most famous guy in school, are you just using him for popularity or do you actually have feelings for him" Aria said as she grabbed my hair in a handful

"I'm not gonna respond to you" I said rolling my eyes

"Wrong answer again" Aria said in my ear as she then pulled my hair the hardest possible

"IF you really did get feelings for him then you're a fool, he'll never be with a girl like you" Solidad said as she stepped harder on my hands. I held my pain in to not show it hurt.

 _Those pointy heels again? Ugh why?_ , i thought as i looked away from the pointy heels in contact with my hands.

"I'm not a fool. I don't care if Kenny doesn't feel the way i hope he could feel cause that won't stop me from admitting that I DID FALL IN LOVE WITH HIM!" I said loud and proud.

Out of no where Ursula finally snapped. She glared at me then lightning speed she pounced on me and started to beat me up as she started to say...

"HE WILL NEVER LOVE YOU NEVER! HE LOVES ME AND ONLY ME!" She claimed as she started to punch me anywhere she could.

She scratched me. Punched me. Even sat on my legs to hold them down so i wouln't be able to kick her off.

This was just like grade school. 1 against 3. I was always the one who couldn't defend herself. I held in all the pain as i remained strong no matter what they were doing to me.

Solidad added more and more pressure onto my hands with her heels. It was painful to just imagine such pointy heels were being pierced into both your hands.

Aria pulled my hair in handfulls. It felt as if my hair was being ripped out by an octopus using all 8 tenticles. When really it was just a girl pulling my hair with so much harsh force.

Then there was always the one to do most damage. Ursula did so much damage to me. Her nails could've been recently done. they were so sharp she ripped my school uniform in alot of places. Her swings of punches were sure to leave a mark in the morning. and most of all this was sure going to be alot of pain for one person like me to manage.

Everything started to feel numb i seriously lost sight of it all as i past out. the last thing i heard was

"HEY YOU 3 LEAVE DAWN ALONE!"

I felt my body hit the floor, and that was when everything went dark.

"WHATS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Kenny asked the 3 girls as he walked towards them then saw a unconcious Dawn laying on the floor. Her hair over her eyes, her body laid on the floor like a rag doll.

"Nothing just this little brat got in my way" Ursula said rolling her eyes as she dusted off her school uniform

"She has a name,use it for once. Are you aware of what can happen to the 3 of you since you were caught by a student council member" Kenny asked as he kneeled down to check if Dawn still had a pulse by grabbing her small badly injured fragile hand in his. He had a sigh of relief when he felt the small pressure bump.

"Just a small detention no biggie" Solidad said crossing her arms

"Wrong. Depending on how severe the victim is determines how much worse your punishment will be. The principle decides" Kenny said with no emotion in his tone

The girls flinched alittle. they've never seen Kenny in that attitude.

"I'm gonna ask you and i want the truth, whats the reason to go to these actions against a girl who never did anything bad to you?" Kenny asked standing back up then raised his chin to give the girls the most serious emotionless glare he has ever had to do in his life.

"Like i said the girl just got in my way" Ursula said sassily

"Oh really, in the way of what?" Kenny asked in the same tone

"Ursula just be honest with him" Aria said alittle frightened

"Ever since she arrived to the school she has taken someone i held dearly to my heart" Ursula said with alittle emotion making a little girl big eyes look she'd always do to get what she wanted

"That person is who?" Kenny asked starting to tap his feet against the floor as he waited for his responce

"Why it is you my dear" Ursula said in the most flirtatious way she could making the little girl eyes all over again

Kenny just burst into laughter

"Whats so funny" Aria asked

Kenny continued to laugh

Aria and Solidad started to get alittle scared and confused

"So I'll take it we can get going" Aria said shaking abit

Kenny eventually stopped laughing. He cleared his throat as he knelt down next to Dawn to swoop her into his arms. He stood back up now carrying the fragile injured unconcious girl in his arms. While picking her up he started to talk to the girls.

"Funny. You 3 will be called in tomorrow to speak to the principle. If you may have forgotten the cameras recorded it all so he will know who started it and determine what to do from there"

The 3 were speechless. Aria and Solidad were scared. Ursula simply crossed her arms as she didn't give a crap.

Kenny walked away until he was at the door to leave the school. Before he left he turned his head to look directly at Ursula...

"Oh and I don't belong to you so done ever say i'm yours ever again" He said coldly with that said he opened the door and left the 3.

Ursula sank down to the ground tears rolling down her cheeks

"I HATE YOU DAWN!" Ursula cried as she started to bang the floor with her tense fist

the other 2 girls attempted to get Ursula to calm down but it was impossible. With that one sentence said by Kenny in that coldly tone... It was all enough to break Ursula where it heart most... Her heart.

She had lost the boy of her dreams to the girl she most hated all because she was jealous the whole time...

Now her future was blank. She had lost the future she has always wanted. Tomorrow she'd be called in to the office to speak with the principle with her 2 friends all to determine her punishment...

"MY FUTURE IS OVER!" Ursula cried as she stopped banging the floor allowing the tears to become a waterfall of tears. Aria and Solidad attempted to comfort her but knew it was gonna be the hardest knowing that Kenny was all Ursula ever wanted... They couldn't even imagine what was going to happen next. All they knew was that they were in trouble.

* * *

Kenny took Dawn to his place. He laid her on his bed as he took care of the wounds. he bandaged most of the ones he could see but he knew for a fact there'd maybe be some on he back or infront but under her shirt. He wouldn't take her shirt off while she was unconscuous that would just be disrespectful.

When he finished bandaging the last injury he could see he heard her phone buzz from her backpack pocket. He let the bandage on the bed next to her as he went over to see who was calling.

It was her mom, he answered

"Hello? Dawn are you home yet? You havent called me" Johanna said

"Um hi Mrs. Johanson" Kenny said

"Hi there Kenny, Umm is Dawn with you?" Johanna asked

"Yea shes resting up but she's fine for now" Kenny said

"Is she ok what do you mean shes resting up?" Johanna asked

"well you see there were these girls who ganged up on her. I caught them on time so they're in trouble now. Dawn is resting on my bed i fixed as many wounds possible. only the ones i could see" Kenny said alittle worried of what he was gonna be told

"SO is she fine now?" Johanna asked

"She's resting. won't know until she wakes up but don't worry i'll make sure to let you know when she wakes up" Kenny said assuring Johanna

Johanna took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Take good care of her please"

"Will do, I'll call you later when she wakes up" Kenny said

"Ok. thanks Kenny. You're the best boyfriend Dawn has in her life. I'll be waiting for your call. bye" Johanna said as she easily hung up

"I'm not her boyfriend but I wish I could be" Kenny said in a low voice as he put Dawns phone on the counter next to his bed.

The room was quiet, his pet bird was in his other bird cage that was outside so he could feel the outdoors since he's been inside for such a long time.

He looked back at Dawn who was still unconcieous.

"Her clothes are teared up, betcha i have something she can wear of mine" He said in a low voice as he started to look around in his closet.

Marcos his uncle wasn't home he had left to go do some grocery shopping. said so on a note left on the front door for kenny.

"AHA" Kenny said in a low voice as he started to neatly fold his clothes for Dawn to change into if she wanted to change into something that wasn't ripped.

Its been a while she hasn't moved nor has she woken up but her pulse still beats... Guess i just have to be patient until she wakes up. Kenny nearly forgot he left abit of bandage on the bed.

He took her shoes off gently her sock came alittle off when the shoes were off. He noticed something, scars were hidden under her socks. He's never seen them all except for one, the bad injury from that one day she tripped in PE and he had to rip his shirt to stop the bleeding. He didn't think it was gonna scar up but i guess it did.

All the other scars though, where did they come from? To stop himself from looking at them he took the socks off to find some cuts caused from Ursula. He started to bandage those up but he couldn't help but wonder where all those other scars came from. He put away the bandages in the first aid kit and put it back where he first got it from.

He had nothing else to do except wait for Dawn to wake up. He was too worried to work on his homework and he deffinetly didn't want to leave her alond. His only option was to stay with her. He closed his door and sat on the floor facing his bed with a fragile injured girl laying there.

he wouldn't stop frowning or worrying. Eventually he fell asleep resting his back on the wall.

About an hour later

I started to move around. My head hurt like crazy. Where was I? My mind was so fuzzy until it all came back to me. Ursula and her sidekicks beat me up didn't they...

I made an effort to sit up straight to see where exactly i was. It didn't look familiar until my eyes adjusted and thats when i saw everything clearer.

"What? How did I get here how am I all bandaged up? Ouch my back" I said as i felt a sharp pain on my back. Bruises or simply more cuts.

Wait a minute why does this all look so familiar?!

It was a late reaction but a few seconds passed and i gasped...

"This is Kenny's room, I'm on his bed?, Wait a minute..."

I looked around and thats when I saw him. He was asleep.

Did he really wait for me to wake up?

Did he really come to my aid?

Did he save me from more harm?

I stared at him for a while and started to smile. "Kenny"

He sat there on the floor with his back on the wall. asleep. Betcha his neck is gonna hurt. he's in a hard position to sleep. then again i'm all injured.

"what in the world did you do for me this time Kenny" I said in a low voice to make sure i wouldn't wake him up. I sat there staring at him for a while.

Gosh Ursula sure knows how to hurt people, she teared my clothes like a shredder. I looked at my hands to see the bruises from Solidads heels on my palms. Ugh everything hurts. How am i gonna do anything now.

i was so busy looking at all my damage i didn't realize something.

"Dawn? (gasp) DAWN YOURE AWAKE!"

I looked over to see a boy staring at me with eyes of relief

"Hey Kenny" I said smiling

"Dawn!" He said as he got up from the floor

without knowing what was happening i find him wrapping his arms around me gently

There were no words to describe what i wanted to say. I was so speechless.

when he let me go he looked at me but didn't dare to look away

"How did i get here?" I asked

"I carried you here,how are you feeling?" He asked

"Pain. I have a fuzzy memory but everything hurts" I said as i slowly lowered myself back onto his bed

"I did my best to care for the seeable wounds sorry if i missed some i think the rest are under your shirt" Kenny said trying to not blush

"You wanna heal them cause they hurt" I said attempting to roll so my back would be towards him

"But Dawn-"

"Just fix them they hurt alot, besides i know you're not a pervert like Conway" I said as i got comfty on his pillow.

"Ok then, let me get the kit again" Kenny said walking away real quick.

While he was gone I saw something on the corner of the bed. Clothes. I looked at my own clothes, they were teared... I should really change.

I sat up and reached over for the clothes. Kenny's not here I'll just change real quick.

Skirt off first. MMM nice comfty sweat pants.

Now the shirt.

"Ok I'm back AH, not looking, Dawn why didn't you warn me?!" Kenny said blushing like crazy but hid his face with the first aid kit.

"Idea, fix my back like this. like i said you won't get any ideas you're not Conway" I said as I sat on the bed shirtless.

"But dawn this is like nudity" Kenny said

"I'm still wearing my Bra, DONT GET IDEAS" I said surprisingly calmly.

without more to say i felt his hands touch my back. they were cold, causing me shivers.

"Hold your hair up please" He said moving his hands on my back

"Is Marcos here?" I asked as i put my hair up into a messy bun

"No and i'm glad he's not. He'd get the wrong idea" Kenny said as he placed a few bandage patches on the cuts. I'd flinch everytime i felt the bandage on my back but shivered everytime i felt his touch.

"How is this not weird for you?" He asked

"Cause i trust you, i trust you won't try anything pervert related" I responded

"Ok i think thats all of them" Kenny said moving his hand on her back seeing if there were more

I didn't want to say anything. when he took his hand off my back i was finally able to put the shirt he left out for me on. It felt funny not having his hand move around my back. Gosh his shirt smells like his cologne...

"Whats the last thing you remember?" he asked me

"black out but before that i heard you yell at the 3 of them "HEY YOU 3 LEAVE DAWN ALONE" is what you said" I responded laying back onto his bed. It was that comfortable

He sat at the side of the bed looking at me

"so what happened after that?" I asked wanting to know

"Alot, i saw a side of me i never thought i'd see" He said

"that side, what was it?" I asked

"my protective side" Kenny said looking away

"Protective? what were you protecting?" I asked curiously

He sighed

"the girl i fell in love with" He said in a quiet tone

My eyes went wide. He fell in love with me? since when?!

"Speechless huh?, me too" He teased looking back at me seeing my eyes were wide

"Kenny you're joking right?" I asked shocked

"Nope. I actually fell in love with you and seeing you on the floor defenseless getting injured like that, i couldn't hold it in me i had to do something" He responded reaching for my hand

"So then, are we actually gonna make this work?" I asked

"only if you have the same feelings back, which if you don't then thats fine too" He said holding my hand in his

"Kenny" I stopped talking to think it through. what words work what ones dont.

"I actually fell for you too, So i do want this to work" I finished as my face felt alittle hot.

"In that case lets make it official" He said kissing my hand trying to not get the bruised part of my hand.

"Oh that reminds me, Kenny about the dance. I was gonna say yes today at the park but then all this happened" I said alittle embarrased

"And its totally fine cause now that its official, i figure you'd love to go with me" he said with the happiest smile

"Its not official just yet" I said giving him a look. he eventually caught on.

"You know you're right" He said as he gently let my hand back down on the bed. He sat closer as i sat up.

We both couldn't help but to blush as we stared into eachothers eyes. He cupped my cheek gently as we both started to lean in, our eyes began to close, and thats when it became official.

OH BOY MY FIRST KISS!

Fireworks everywhere!

we sat there on the bed together. not wanting to part. not even for a second. kissing our lives out.

I seriously started to cry alittle bit but i didn't mind. I had finally found someone who loves me. TRULY loves me, and now he's all mine. His name is Kenny and honestly i sure am lucky.

We were too busy making out we didn't even hear the door.

"Kenny, I'm back!" Marcos yelled as he entered.

No responce.

"Hmm are you not home?" Marcos said as he set the bags on the counter. he searched around the house for Kenny but couldn't find him. he wasn't even outside with Empo. Hes always with Empo.

"where could he be... Ahh he could be in his room doing homework" Marcos said as he started making his way up the stairs.

"The door is closed...hmm. Kenny are you in the- OOOOOOOOH"

"Yo ever heard of knocking" Kenny said looking away from Dawn with his face burning red

"YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! HORRAH!" Marcos yelled

I couldn't help but continue to blush. Gosh walked in by the one person who shall forever tease us about it.

"So ehh was that your first kiss?" Marcos asked the 2 of us

"m-maybe" we both said

"Wait what?!" the 2 of us said in unison now being able to look at eachother sorta shocked

"Well if you couldn't hear the door open or hear me then you 2 sure know how to make out, 10 out of 10" Marcos teased as he turned around and walked out

"YOU FREAK!" Kenny yelled out the door as Marcos left

i couldn't help but blush

"That sure was something" Kenny said embarrassed

"Hey its ok wonder what moms gonna think" I said starting to wonder

"Ah thats right your mom!" Kenny said as he rushed to grab my phone. he quickly dialed the number.

"what are you doing?" I asked

"I told your mother i'd let her know when you'd wake up" He said as the phone continued to ring

"Wait so she knows about the whole beat up?" I asked looking at all the bandages on my arms and legs

"Yup, HEY MRS. JOHNSON SHE WOKE UP!" kenny said on the phone

"Ahh my little girl, may i speak to her?" She asked

"Sure" Kenny said handing the phone to Dawn

"Hi mom" I said alittle nervous

"UGH my little girl are you ok?! Who did this to you?! should i be worried when you arrive home?!" Johanna asked

"Mom mom calm down im ok now that kenny is here. i'll tell you all about it when i get home, oh and i have bursting news so be ready for it when i get home" I said

"Mmm ok, Well then I'll be waiting for you, I'm already home. Closed early i was so nervous about you that i just couldn't focus" Johanna said

"Well i guess i'll see you at home. bye mom love you" I said

"Love you too" Johanna said as she then hung up.

"You ready for this?" Kenny asked handing me his hand to help me up from his bed

"Mmm do i have to your bed is very comfty" I said not wanting to get up

"Fine you can stay a bit longer but i'm not gonna let you walk all the way home alone" He told me

"oh i don't plan on that" I said

"Good" He said as he laid in bed next to me

"What are you doing" I asked smiling

"What? I wanna cuddly my girl now that its official, also this is my bed too" He said as he got close to me and hugged me gently

"this is nice" I said as i cuddled next to him

"I belong to no one except you, don't you forget that" He said holding me close.

with that said i didn't wanna move away not even for a break. I loved him so i loved having him around. No matter how injured i was, that wasn't enough to stop me from knowing that my love was right next to me.


	9. I Love You

Eventually the time had arrived. I've spent so much time in bed cuddling up to Kenny that i never noticed the time. It was starting to get dark and mom would get worried if i didn't arrive home. My body still hurt but thanks to Kenny i wasn't feeling so much pain. I didn't realize it but i fell asleep on him for a little while.

when he wiggled me around to wake up i hugged him close like he was my big comfty teddy bear. I loved it and honestly i still do.

Marcos left the house again. apparently he forgot something at the grocery store so he had to go back.

"Dawn you gotta get home" Kenny said tapping my head

"i don't wanna leave this is too comfortable" I whined giving him little girl eyes

"Your mom is gonna get worried lets go i'll take you babe" Kenny said pecking my forehead

"you called me babe" I said giggling. Kenny only smiled

"If you don't wanna move then I'll move you" Kenny said giving me a mischevious look

"What are you planning?" I asked watching him get up from the bed.

"This" He said as he slipped his arms under my back gently. the next moment i went from comfty in bed to damsel in distress. In other words he was now carrying me in his arms bridal style.

"Careful my body still hurts genius" I said wrapping my arms around his neck

"As you say princess, now lets get going" Kenny said as he walked out of his room and eventually out of his house. I sure hope I'm not heavy

"Am i heavy?" I asked curiously

"No not even with your backpack on, you still i don't want pressure on your back so i have your bag on my back" Kenny replied holding me gently in his arms as he carried me home

"Are you sure, I can attempt to walk just so you know" I said resting my head on his chest. I could hear his heartbeat.

"Keyword, attempt. I rather just carry you around for 2 reasons. 1 so you don't hurt yourself and 2 because i have always wanted to carry you like this" Kenny said smiling at me as i simply blushed

"I wonder what moms gonna think" I said randomly

"well she already thinks we're dating even though we weren't yet when she called me your boyfriend" He responded

"She called you my boyfriend? when?" I asked

"you were unconcious resting on my bed. Your mom called and when i told her the whole 3 against 1 issue she said i was possibly the best boyfriend you have ever had in your life" Kenny said doing his best to remember her exact words

I simply laughed alittle as i could imagine mom doing that

"So when we give her the news she could be so confused which is why i want to be the one to explain the whole we weren't dating but now we are issue to her, you go on ahead and give her the news i'll take care of the explaining part" Kenny said smiling at me

"Okay, so i'm curious how long have you fallen in love with me?" I asked

"Quite a while now, i'd say i thought you were cute when i saw you in the councilors office but later on i actually fell in love with you and well now we're dating" Kenny said with a smile as he looked at me

"Ahh how cute, and yet here i was being the girl who'd say you were way too annoying and that i didn't like a guy like you until i actually found out i had fallen for you wierd huh" I said as i adjusted my hold around his neck

"no not wierd you were just playing hard to get but now you're minee" He said as he kissed my forehead

"and i'm glad you're mine" I said as i replaced my head comfortably by his heartbeat

he walked and walked but never bothered to let me down. I started to feel like a baby. Its been 15 minutes or more since we left his place so we were pretty close to finally getting to my house. the walk was silent but eventually he brought me out of my thought when i noticed he asked me something but sadly i wasn't listening to know what exactly he asked me.

I looked up at him with a confused look. He eventually figured i didn't know what he asked me.

"when you were still asleep i saw scars on your legs what were they caused from?" He asked again

"well some were caused from Ursula and her gang when i was in grade school... others were caused by myself" I said as i burried my face in his shirt

"what do you mean yourself? were you a clumbsy child?" he asked giving me a silly face

"mmmm no, i was suicidal back then..." I responded hiding my face.

he stopped walking. He lifted me up a bit noticing i was close to slipping. my face was no longer hidden. i looked up at him and noticed he had a shocked face. i didn't think of what to do. Somehow i managed to get my legs down and quickly wrapped my arms around his neck hugging him not wanting to let go of him.

"I'm sorry" I said in a soft tone as i let some tears roll down my cheeks but didn't dare myself to let go of him.

He wrapped his arms around me and we stood there not talking just holding one another tightly close. I wasn't planning on letting go of him and i could tell he wasn't planning of letting go of me. I don't know what caused him to do this but he just did, maybe i scared him from telling him about my past self but is it strong enough to make him not wanna let me go?

"when i was little i saw a girl always hiding behind trees curled up into a ball and always crying. I didn't know what was wrong but i'd see she was always bruised up i thought she had abusive parents so i never said anything. One day I saw the same girl hiding in a corner breathing heavily like she was running away from someone..

i was gonna ask if she was ok but when i got to where i saw her she was gone, later that day i saw her again under the playgrounds slide with new bruises all over her. I was always too scared to ask her if she was ok cause i thought if it was something in her family then theres no way whatsoever of me to help her.

That all changed i was walking in the hallways trying to find a friend who was playing hide and seek and thats when i saw the same girl covering her head laying on the floor with 3 girls i hid behind a wall. I wanted to stand up but i was scared that they'd hurt me or I'd make things much worse so i acted like i didn't see anything and walked back outside...

I remember seeing that girl always crying always suffering i thought man whoever she is i sure hope things get better for her cause thats alot of hell for one little girl. I remember i was once in the library and saw that same girl reaching for a book, i wanna say 5th grade maybe? but as i saw her reaching for a book i saw she was wearing a skirt and well from her knees to her feet were always the same bandages...

sometimes they'd get really red in certain places this was close to halloween i thought maybe she's getting ready for halloween but the red liquid on the bandages was too real to be fake. I remember helping her get the book since i was alittle taller than she was when i handed her the book she smacked my hand away, yanked the book out of my hand and coldly told me "I don't need your help"...

I guess she was so cold i couldn't take it any much longer. here i am a little 5th grader who wanted to be the least bit useful but it all got destroyed down because a 5th grade girl was so cold not to accept my help... I ran home frustrated told my mom that i wanted to go visit my uncle for a while at Sinoh and well, eventually never said i'd go back to that cold girl...

I lived in with my uncle always doing my best to help those who actually wanted my help. I was honestly never planning on being the most known boy in school but hey it worked when it came to helping people out, eventually became president to the student council and then i met the girl of my dreams.

the thing is i was never smart at realizing when people grew up. turns out the girl i fell in love with, was the girl i always saw around school, this whole time it was you Dawn" Kenny said

he hugged me tight. i i heard him sobbing, he was crying. I started to cry too. this whole time Kenny did know me and i was so rude I became the reason to why he moved here...

"Kenny... I'm soooo s-sorry" I said in tears

"Dawn, I still love you no matter what" He said pulling away to look at me. I looked at him back with teary eyes. I easily wrapped my arms around his neck as we both got close. Without another moment we were passionately kissing as we both had tears running down our cheeks. after quite a while we pulled apart and i was back in his arms bridal style all over again.

"Now then shall i get you home" He said as he swooped me back up

"Mom may be curious to why it's taking us so long to get there if you don't live much of a distance away" I said with a smile as i rested my head back to where i could hear his heartbeat again.

We eventually got home. before we walked to the door he put me down so mom wouldn't get suspicious before we tell her the news. I only knocked the door one time and the door quickly burst open.

"DAWN YOU'RE OK!" Mom said as she ran up to me when the door opened.

"Ouch ouch mom careful, I'm ok but um it still hurts in some places" I said as mom carefullly let me go

"OH DAWN I WAS SOOOOO WORRIED" Johanna said as she grabbed my hand and got me to go inside

"Thank you for bringing her home kenny you did alot for her thank you thank you thank you!" Johanna said shaking Kennys hand like crazy

"Yea yea anytime um Mrs. Johnson um can i have my hand back?" Kenny said getting dizzy as he saw how fast she was shaking his hand

"OH right um sorry about that" Johanna said finally letting go of his hand

"Hey mom can you sit down for a moment we got news" I said as i motioned Kenny to come in the house

"OH SURE" Johanna said moving her way to the couch

Me and Kenny sat infront of my mom as we waited a little bit in the silence. Eventually...

"So you remember on the phone when Dawn was resting you called me her boyfriend?" Kenny asked

"Yes i do remember and you really are the best one she's ever had" Johanna said with the biggest smile

"Well you see mom he wasn't my boyfriend then but something went on and now he is" I said waiting for what she was going to say.

3 moments of silence...

"OMG THATS GREAT IM SOOOOOOO HAPPY!" Johanna said with the biggest smile she has ever had perhaps the biggest in her whole life.

Mom got up quickly maybe faster than the speed of light. Appeared behind us both and next thing you see. Shes hugging us to the death.

"M-mom did y-you forget p-pain ouchie" I said as she hugged us both.

"Dawn i-is this norm-mal?" Kenny asked

"i honestly d-don't kn-now but i hope it's n-not common" I said as i attempted to wiggle my way out but it was hard when your body is in pain and smothered to death.

Mom let-t u-us go! My-y body-y hur-ts" I whined

"OH sorry sweety" Johanna said as she finally let us go

Kenny fell to the couch and i fell on top of him

"oof"

"Oh sorry" I said with a blushing face. Kenny smiled as he pecked my cheek while blushing a tiny bit

"OHHHHHHHHH I JUST CANT BELIEVE IT MY LITTLE GIRL ACTUALLY HAS A BOY IN HER LIFE!" Johanna said nearly jumping around like a teenage girl who just got to talk to her crush

"Mom calm down" I said getting up to stop my mom and get her to sit down. Kenny helped too.

Eventually mom calmed down. Smiled like crazy but managed to calm down. we talked for a while before Kenny had to go home. Of course it looked like he did leave. He walked out the door. I left to my room got in my jamies and before i went to bed, I sneaked out to my balcony.

"Romeo Romeo where is thou that i cannot find you" I said knowing Kenny was somewhere around. I searched around from the top of the balcony but couldn't see him anywhere. Maybe he did leave. I stood there for a little while until i actually thought he left.

"Guess who?" I heard someone say as hands were placed infront of my eyes

"Hi you" I said smiling as i turned around rested my hands on his chest and kissed my prince charming without hesitation

Our kiss had become so passionate we didn't want to separate at all. We kissed and kissed and kissed as if the world was going to end. He pulled back to look at me in the eyes for a good 30 seconds then took my hand in his, then went back to kissing me. started at my hand trailed his way up my arm (i wore a baby blue tank top), onto my neck over to my cheek and back to the place we started.

our kiss went from a soft passionate to hard breath taking ones. It was as if we had been waiting our whole lives for this moment. we were like animals eating eachother away. we eventually slowed down, stopped, opened our eyes to look at eachother but rested our foreheads on eachother. Kenny smiled as he looked down at my pink lips, one thing led to another and he ended up softly biting my lip.

My mind burst into explosions "How does that make him look so much more attractive that fast already" I thought to myself while on the outside i couldn't help but blush. He let my lip go, and moved in to make out again but...

 _RING RING_

His phone rang ruining the moment. He pulled away from me to grab his phone and see who was calling.

I heard him mummble somehthing under his breath that made me giggle a tiny bit, "Dangit Marcos it was getting good why call now?!"

He answered the call and put the phone up to his ear

"Hello?" He said

"OH kenny you're still alive, anywho where are you? Its 1:00 AM and you not home its a school night?!" I heard Marcos say through the phone

"Sorry i got caught up with something I'll be there eventually" Kenny said

"Wait does this "Something" have something to do with perhaps a sexy time with mmm shall i say Dawn" Marcos said pervertedly

"WHAT! NO! MARCOS YOU PERVERT! I'LL BE HOME SOON BYE" Kenny said hanging up with an instant

he looked back at me to see that i was now at the burge of tears and giggles at the same time. My face was insanely red thanks to the comment Marcos said. I wanted to laugh in tears to the way Kenny reacted.

"Whats up with you" Kenny said in a childish way that made him look insanely cute as he walked back over to me

"Its you" I said with a smile

"You know if i kiss you i wont want to leave" Kenny said lifting my chin

"Then don't do it" I said in a whisper

"But i want to" Kenny said in a hot tone

without hesitation we were again making out. he lifted my chin and all i did to not let him go was cup his cheeks and pull him close.

We both knew we loved it.

after a good 5 minutes we let eachother go.

"I love you" he said in a whisper as he held my hands

"I love you too" I said with a smile

He didn't want to let go but he knew he had to go or else Marcos would get more perverted thoughts

we finally let go and all i did was watch him climb down the tree that was close to the balcony. He got down to ground level and mouthed it again, _I LOVE YOU_

I mouthed it back at him as i sent him a kiss flying in the air his direction, a blown kiss from me to him. He made it look like he caught it and pounded his chest representing he was going to keep that with him forever. He smiled then slowly turned his back to make his way back to his perverted uncle. I turned around only to find myself daydreaming of him all over again as i made my way to my bed.

I closed the balcony door, locked it, and jumped back into bed.

Pip was asleep the whole time, what would he have thought if he saw it all that was going on, on the balcony?

I didn't want to think about it as i got comfty in bed rested my head on my pillow, closed my eyes, and went soundly to sleep dreaming of our love.


	10. 2 Months Later

**2 months later**

It's been 2 months ago since Kenny and I made our relationship official. Time sure came by fast. So what has happened in those 2 months well let me make you a list.

Ursula got into suspension along with her 2 sidekicks, Still i see them cleaning gum from under the tables after school as punishment

Drew and May made their relationship official, I didn't know until i caught them making out at her place

Ash and Serena are a thing now, Its about time

Kenny and I have been official for 2 months now

Marcos added a new room to his huge house, supposedly its meant for me and Kenny to make out in... thanks i guess

I got to meet Kennys parents and they loved me

my mom got a trophy for best boutique in sinoh

the squirrel Patches isn't stealing my stuff anymore

Pip finally met Empo, they act like competitive brothers

Kenny got a pet gecko who loves putting a small mushroom cap over its head

I got a part time job at the pet store near my school

Our school got awarded for best student council comittee

Drew finally accepted a scholarship from a college here in sinoh

Ursula isn't rich anymore, someone in her family tried to pay the school to get rid of the video shot of me getting beat up by them. one thing led to another and they lost a whole lot of money.

my friends and i got nominated as candidates for this school dance royalty

Oh and the school dance is tonight.

So yes alot has gone on.

I sat there in my foods class working on finding a recipe for next times lab. although at the same time i was getting text messages from some of my friends on my email chat from the computer i was using.

 _MAY- We should meet up after school and hang out before the dance_

 _SERENA- Wish I could but after school Ash is taking me out for a short day date before the dance_

 _MAY- OHHHH YEA I TOTALLY FORGOT!_

 _DAWN- How do you forget about day dates before the dance May? LOL_

 _MAY- No clue guess i just got sooo caught up with other stuff it just slipped_

 _SERENA- Hey Dawn wanna hang at your place when we finish our short day dates?_

 _DAWN- sure thatd be nice. Theres just one small thing, i gotta get ready to dance so bring your dresses and stuff so we can all get ready_

 _MAY- Ok cool i'll let Drew know where to pick me up from_

 _SERENA- Same here_

 _DAWN- cool i'll see you girls later_

 _MAY- Ok cool, oh and by the way how have you been?_

 _DAWN- About what?_

 _SERENA- for going up against us 2 and others but mostly us 2 for the crown tonight_

 _DAWN- ha ha real funny Whoever gets the crown deserves the crown_

 _MAY- I'm just glad Ursila isnt one of the candidates, she was one of them last year and lets just say she pretty much cheated the crown_

 _DAWN- what do you mean?_

 _SERENA- We mean she cheated by bribing the royalty comittee with money_

 _DAWN- pshhh sounds like her but now she wont even be able to afford it_

 _MAY- little miss broke penny centy_

 _SERENA- Ha ha real funny LOL_

 _DAWN- see you girls around, bell rings in 2 minutes_

 _SERENA-bye bye_

 _MAY- See you around_

with that said I logged off the computer and started to put away my folders for the class. the bell rang and i made my way to my next class, Math.

I got to class sat in my chair, pulled out my math folder.

"Crap..." I mumbled to myself noticing i didn't do my math homework last night thanks to the late night studies to memorize some of the metals to the periodic table. I sat there quickly doing the most i could but didn't make it far since i forgot how to do most of it.

"You need help?" I heard someone ask in a whisper

I looked over to see my boy sitting there handing me his homework

"Thank you, i totally forgot about this homwork" I said taking his homework and covering it with my folder so no one would see that i was copying

"anytime" He whispered as he handed me a paper heart he had cut out for me.

I couldn't help but smile at how childish he was. I sat there for the first few 15 minutes of class filling in my packet of homework for math. It took me awhile to get most of it down mostly cause i also showed the work of how it was done to make it look like i did an effort in the homework but also so it could restore in my mind the way the problems would be solved.

when i finally got it all copied down i secretly handed Kenny his homework back with a small note attached to it reading

 _Thank you love_

I watched him scribble down on a separate piece of paper then he handed it onto my desk. I unfolded the note and read,

 _your welcome love, oh also for our small day date i won't tell you what we're doing but i want you to meet me outside the school by our favorite tree afterschool_

I didn't bother to scribble somthing down for him to know i understood, instead i just looked over to him smiled and nodded my head as confirmation. He smiled back. The rest of class we sat there bored to death with math we may not need in the future

* * *

 **After school**

the last bell rang. I made my way out of class and remembered the note i got from Kenny in math. Before i went to the meeting spot i went to go find my friends before we parted ways with our boyfriends. I found them both talking by the stairs to the second floor.

"Hey you 2" I said walking up to the 2 of them with a funny face

"Hey clumbsy whats up? Shoudn't you be with your boy" May asked

"I say the same to you Dawn shouldn't you be Drew and Ash" I said back to them

"true we'll meet up with them in a minute" Serena said with a goofy face

"Well i just came to find you 2 and check to see if we're still good for meeting up later to get ready for the dance" I said

"Oh i'm so ready" Serena claimed raising her hands to the sky

"and i'm still good to go" May said with a smile

"In that case i'm good to go, see you 2 later at my place. Kenny should be at the meeting place by now. BYE girlies" I said turning my back to them and started to run abit out the school doors

"I'm not girlie i'm tomboy" May claimed crossing her arms

"Says the one who doesn't look tomboy now" Serena teased

"Yea well thats cause i'm in my school uniform. when its weekends i am tomboy" May teased rolling her eyes

"As you say girlie" Serena claimed as she turned around to go find Ash

"Whatever Serena, see ya later" May said in a playful tone as she walked away to go find Drew

* * *

I got to the meeting spot to find Kenny waiting for me there. Patches was climbing up Kennys uniform only to sit on his shoulder.

"Is Patches coming along too?" I asked surprising Kenny since he didn't notice that i had arrived

"Oh no, he's just keeping company since someone was alittle late" Kenny said getting Patches off his shoulder and onto the tree he stood next to

"Hey for my defense you never said a specific time" I said walking close to Kennys side

"Yea i did, i said after school" Kenny said watching me cuddle to his side

"Not specific enough" I said tapping his nose

"Well who cares you're here now and that's all i need from you" Kenny said while getting his face close to mine

"Oh yea? well in that case you don't get what you were going to get" I said in a teasingly tone

"Well too bad cause i'm so badass i get what i want and at the moment i want you" Kenny said in the hottest way possible

"In that case i guess you can get the demo package of what you were going to get" I said closing my eyes alittle as he leaned his face closer

"Too bad cause i paid for the V.I.B.F. package this morning" Kenny said in a soft tone as he nibbled my bottom lip in a playful way without thinking twice he had quickly lundged his lips to mine closing the gap, locking our lips. like usual times we have alone.

i pulled back to look at him. "whats a V.I.B.F. package?" I asked alittle curious

"Very Important BoyFriend" He said as he leaned back in and he locked lips continued for a good amount of time until we got hit with something.

"OUCH what was that is it raining ice?" I asked rubbing my head when we both pulled back

"No clue but i got hit too" Kenny said rubbing his head too. we heard some weird noise coming from the tree

"Wow is it just me or is it possible the myth about talking trees are true?" I asked looking up into the branches

"That'd possibly be cool but nope. look closer" Kenny said pointing to the opposite place from where i was looking.

I turned my head to look up there and eventually found the source of the hard small object that hit our heads.

"Uggg Patches why'd you hit us with nuts?" I asked finally spotting the squirrel sitting up in the tree folding his arms with a pile of nuts next to him

"Betcha we made him feel uncomfortable" Kenny said placing his arm around my waist

"its that or he simply wishes he had a love life like ours" I teased as i kissed his cheek eventually making my way to his lips that was until again another 2 nuts hit our heads causing us to part again.

"Ouch again" I said rubbing my head

"Patches sure has a good throwing arm and aim, lets just get going maybe we won't be interrupted if we go to that new room i told you uncle Marcos arranged for the 2 of us" Kenny said kissing my cheek.

then again...

"OUCH, OK thats it we're out by Patches" I said walking away from the tree with Kenny following me

"I swear that time it was only the cheek, I think he's annoyed of us now" Kenny said taking my small hand in his

"You think he'll do this to us from now on even if we don't kiss?" I asked

we both stopped walking. turned around to see the tree Patches sat in

"I hope not" Kenny said in a soft tone as he turned his head back around and we both instantly made our way to his place. "Maybe that room isn't a bad idea at the moment" I thought as he held my hand while we walked away from the school.

* * *

We arrived to his place at a good time. Marcos greeted me friendly when he saw me walk into the livingroom making my way to Kennys room to leave my backpack there. Kenny followed me to do the same.

"If you're looking for the special room, its around the corner of the hallway to the left" Marcos yelled out as he made his way to the kitchen to get us some snacks.

I jumped onto Kennys bed as i left my bag down on the ground next to his bookshelf.

"Hey thats my bed scoot aside" Kenny said leaving his bag next to mine then sitting on the edge of his own bed

"Mmmm but its so comfty all for me" I said getting in a comfortable position closing my eyes to rest up. I could feel Kenny getting on the bed making his way to my level on the bed. I opened my eyes and that was where i saw that he had crawled up to me placing his hands on both sides of my face. In a way i was trapped. I gave him a sly face as i lifted my head, grabbed his face and pulled it to mine.

Yep at it again cause we just can't have enough of eachother.

He pulled back for a moment, "Marcos is gonna walk in on us i betcha" He said trying to warn me

"mmm who cares he's done it before many times wouldn't be surprised if he did it again" I said sitting up as Kenny moved his hands so i wouldn't be trapped no more. To stop him from saying more i kissed him to stop him right when he opened his mouth to say something.

He muffled something but it was hard to understand him but i did feel his lips rise as if he was now smiling which wouldn't really surprise me. We both knew he loved it when he'd get attacked out of nowhere with a kiss of mine. After the first kiss we just cant have enough and it eventually becomes a make out seccion.

which was now what was happenening. like usual times.

We both sat there making out, i felt my back give up abit so i slowly leaned back to where i was now laying on his bed but we never parted not once. i held onto his face as he placed his hands on my shoulders while leaning in. Slowly he would rub his thumb on my shoulder in circles while he did that i would slide my fingers on his cheeks.

Eventually my hands got tired of where they were that i slided them down to the neck of his shirt pulling him even closer to make the kiss even more powerfully passionate. we were possibly at the better part of our kiss until...

"knock knock lovebirds i brought cookies!" Marcos said opening the door while holding a bowl of cookies in his hands.

It was weird we didn't even budge from where we were. not even a single flinch we just stayed in the same position still kissing our lives away. maybe we were already used to Marcos rampaging in on us we didn't even care no more. well actually i knew for a fact that i didn't care no more if he walked in on us.

"Hm ok, um i'll leave the cookies here. Um just a reminder, but theres a new room meant for you 2 you should check it out. OH and if you're tired of me from rampaging in then that room is where i won't set a foot in unless i gotta clean it up. I'll leave you 2 alone for now, Kenny don't get the girl pregnant ok? shes too young to be a mother" Marcos said as he turned around to leave the room.

We actually parted with that last thing he said.

"YOU PERV! SHE'S STILL A VIRGIN AND SO AM I! WHY WOULD I EVER DO THAT!?" Kenny said throwing a shoe at Marcos head

"well you never know. some couples don't know what they're doing until they realize it" Marcos said as he felt a strong hit to the back of his head "also i just wanted to make sure you were still listening even if you were busy" Marcos added as he grabbed the shoe on the floor and threw it back to Kennys room

"Well i was listening" Kenny said rolling his eyes in annoyance. I couldn't help but laugh at what was going on

"I got an idea lets check out that special room, lets go kenny please" I said getting off Kennys bed to grab his hand

"Ok yea good idea, Yo Marcos where'd you say that room was again?" Kenny asked

"same hallway around the corner to the left" Marcos said in his Italian accent as he was gong down the stairs back to the kitchen

"Ok cool thanks!" Kenny said as he intertwined his fingers with mine looked at me with a sly grin and we both knew what was gonna happen from there. we walked out his room. I shut his room door. SWOOSH we were quickly making our way to the special room.

We searched the rooms until we finally found it. the special room. we looked at eachother both blushing as he grabbed the fancy door knob and slowly turned it. he opened the door slowly and the rest of the way it slid on its own. we took a step into the room. It was pitch black the lights were off so we had to wave our hands around in search of the light switch.

i tripped with something making me fall and land on my hands. who knows what it was but i tripped on it.

"Any luck?" i asked getting up only to resume waving my hands around for the light switch to finally appear

"Nope you?" Kenny asked

"If the way to turn the lights on is by tripping on who knows what then yes" I said sarcastically

"Maybe we should go back to my room" Kenny suggested

"No" I whined as i tapped my hands on the wall near me

"I have a feeling this room has some sort of surprise for us" I added

"If its just a dark room that sure is wonderful" Kenny said sarcastically

"Just keep tapping" I said continuing the tapping

"oof" we both said as we found eachother instead of a llightswitch

"Hey there" He said in a flirtatious way

"you goof ball" I said about to move away to keep looking for the light switch

"what if the purpose of this room is to make out in the dark?" Kenny said in the most flirtatious way possible. I didn't know how to respond cause i could feel him wrap his arms around my waist. I couldn't see where i was placing my face but i knew i had managed to wrap my arms around his neck and brought his face close to mine. how'd i know that, well i could feel his breath touching my face pretty close.

"I can't find your lips this is hard" Kenny whined as he kissed my forehead and did his best to trail his way to my lips. It tickled everytime cause his nose would touch my cheek so instead of kissing my lips he'd kiss my chin.

I would move my face around to the point our noses tapped one another. that was when we found the right location of where eachothers lips were... right infront of eachother. we leaned in slowly and our lips managed to find eachother. his lips were cold but sweet like usual and i loved that. It would always feel like i was melting when his lips touched mine.

I parted for a moment.

"what if there isn't a light switch but instead its like some fancy room thing" I said not moving anypart of me from where i was

"well you know making out in the dark isn't a bad thing, feeling you close is enough to know you're still here with me" Kenny said as i could feel him lean in and start to kiss my neck.

"mmmm Kenny you know how that makes me feel" I said with a slight small moan escaping my lips

"thats why i like doing this" Kenny claimed as he continued to trail kiss my neck

my neck tickled. my legs weakened. i fell alittle but Kenny caught me in his arms and continued to kiss my neck. I felt him slip his hands under my thighs as he held me close. all i could do was wrap my arms around his neck as i enjoyed every single kiss on my neck. I felt him walk around the pitch black room as if he was looking for something.

"mmmm what are you doing?" I asked with a small moan

"I saw Marcos bring stuff up into this room theres gotta be some couch or bed or desk or something around here" Kenny said as he stopped the neck kissing and only carried me in his arms as he wandered around the dark room

I started to wonder if the thought i had in mind would work and maybe get the lights on. Before i had the chance to even try what i had in mind i felt Kenny bump into something and well i fell off his grip and surprisingly onto something soft. A bed? maybe a couch?

Well i laid there for a moment thinking if i wanted to do it or wait for a light switch to go on anytime now...

Nah lets just do it, if it works atleast we'll be able to see whats in this room.

I lifted my hands and thats when i felt him. Kenny had wrapped his arms around me once again and back to the neck kissing. I smiled as moans escaped my lips what is it about neck kissing that just feels sooooo good? I wrapped my arms around his neck. lifted them. then.

 _CLAP CLAP_

 _BAM_

Lights went on one by one. The once dark room finally had light, I was finally able to see and so was Kenny. the first thing i saw was Kenny looking up at me from my neck level.

"So you finally found the way to get the lights on, good for you" Kenny teased as he sat up

"You knew all along didn't you" I asked noticing some suspicion on his face

"Yup" Kenny said with a sly smile on his face

"then why didn't you just turn the lights on in the first place?" I asked

"well i got caught up with you that i totally didn't want to cause it was that fun" Kenny said with a sly smile

I chuckled at his face as i then turned my attention to see the whole room. there was a bed with rose petals on the bed shaping a heart. the couch i was sitting on was at the corner of the room and was pretty big to fit more than one couple on it. a small dinner table with 2 seats at another corner. a small desk at another corner. in the center of the room was a table with a bowl which i bet had condoms in it and a small vase with roses. the whole floor was covered with some rose petals.

oh and every pillow in the room was shaped as hearts.

"Kenny why is there a dinner table over there" I asked pointing at it

"That's for us, what did you think our whole short day date was just gonna be us making out? think again although if you want to we could" Kenny said leaning in for a kiss on the cheek

"why are there condoms in that bowl?" I asked alittle worried

"Oh yea that wasn't a part of the room when i came in to get the date ready, i think Marcos did that when i wasn't paying attention. you know how perverted he can get" Kenny claimed alittle embarrased

All i could do was laugh alittle at his cute face when he'd get embarrased

"Ok i guess i'll expain the room, this couch is for making out. that bed is also for making out but at another level if you know what i mean. um that desk is for also making out. yea that pretty much sums it up. oh and the roses are just a decoration for romance mood. theres also some small tables for candles so it can be even more romantic but i think those arrive tomorrow" Kenny explained

"So this dinner table is just temporary for the 2 of us?" i asked

"yup, oh and if it doesn't make you uncomfortable more than one couple can be in here to make out but if they wanna go to a whole other level everyones gotta agree either to 1, don't walk in its their room for the day. or 2, everyone can do it too yah know couch, floor, desk, bed. yea you know" Kenny said blushing alittle

"Kenny you're horny, but i still love you now lets eat i'm hungry" I said as i got up from the couch, kissed his cheek, and made my way over to the small table for 2. Kenny caught up to me. Moved the chair out for me, pushed me in, lifted the top cover off the dish, and boy i fell in love with the food.

Lasagnia as main dish, a small salad of fruit, and my favorite drink. Sparkling red cider, no alcohol just fancy fruit juice. there was another dish at the middle of the table still covered.

"Whats there?" I asked

"Dessert" Kenny said as he grabbed his fork from his silver ware

"OOOOOH yum what is it?" I asked

"its a surprise" Kenny answered

"Hmmm ok" I said as i grabbed my fork and digged into my food. it was heavenly delicious.

* * *

We both finished eating both the main dish and dessert. Yes we ate our dessert and it was wonderful. Cheesecake my favorite, made by the love of my life.

I helped him take the dirty dishes down to the kitchen. i even helped him move the temporary dinner table out the room and back to its usual place, the backyard, It was a small round dinner table, with normal small white chairs.

Surprisingly we finished on time. I had to get going home my friends were gonna arrive soon and well we had a party to get ready for. I kissed Kenny on the cheek, turned around and walked to my moms car that was waiting for me already.

i got in the car and rolled down the window before mom drove to our home "See you tonight my prince candidate" I said

"see you tonight my princess candidate" Kenny said back. with that done mom took me home so i could get ready for the night of my life.

* * *

 **Hi ya'll sorry if this chapter was alittle touchy like i've said on my profile, i try alittle bit of a new genre with some of my stories i either have now or will be coming out soon.**

 **Which reminds me, if you like smutty or mature fanfictions, i'm thinking of making a remake separate chapter to this one chapter. it'll be on the list of my stories so if you're interested, stay tuned for when it is published. Depending how well it gets reviewed or commented or whatnot it'll either stay on there or be deleted, i'm new to this genre so it may not be the best, but just stay tuned if you're into that sort of rating/writing.**

 **Anyways thank you if you've actually liked this story so far. I ship DaNny soooooo freaking much. So just a heads up this next chapter is the final chapter to the story. If you were expecting this one to be long i'm sorry but its just this story isn't getting many reviews theres seriously only one review out of the 10 chapters so far. so yea, this one is ending since theres not much comments, but i hope those of you who were actually reading this fanfiction were enjoying it cause i did alot of work in this one just like my other story which you should read if you're a fan of Fairytail NaLu ship.**

 **Thanks again, this story was fun making from the first chapter to the second to last chapter. have a nice day. and thanks for reading.**


	11. Dance Prep

My friends arrived to my place. We all squeeled with excitements for we knew tonight was gonna be the time of our lives. May and Serena came into the house with the boxes my mom had given them when we went dress shopping. We had 2 hours to get ready and we were ready do take our time wisely.

The 3 of us rushed to my room where we set our boxes on my bed and chatted while we set out the dresses carefully out of the boxes and onto a my bed.

"So Dawn how is your relationship with Kenny?" Serena asked out of curiousity

"Oh its going well. alittle interesting but well" Dawn responded pulling out her silky soft white dress.

"Interesting? I wonder why" May said randomly

"Lets just say boys are boys"i said as i put the dress down on the bed

"You guys want music" i asked

"Is that even a question" Serena said with a huge smile

"What type do you guys like?"i asked

"I honestly don't care, play whatever" May said shrugging her shoulders

"Ok" i said as i scrolled down my playlist looking for the right station for the occation

Eventuallyi found the right station, connected her phone to my blue tooth speakers, and let the music play

"SHAAPEEEE OFFFF YOOOUUU!" Serena tried to sing along but she was too full of energy she simply didn't bother sing it right

May and i simply laughed at our energetic friend. after a minute of watching and laughing, i grabbed my dress and walked behind my changing screen wall to start getting dressed. May took her dress to get changed in the bathroom, and Serena simply closed the curtains to the balcony door, covered Pip's cage with a small purple cloth i had lying around that was meant to cover the birds cage for privacy.

Once it seemed there were no ways of people to peek in Serena started to change into her dress as well.

"I feel like the dress may not wanna fit no more, i ate alot since the day we bought our dresses" May said from the bathroom. she had it opened a tiny bit so she could still be able to talk to the girls.

"I feel the same way" i said from the changing screen

"Maybe you have" Serena said teasingly

"Thats no help" May and i said together

"Someone help! theres a zipper on the back of my dress i cant reach" May said walking out of the bathroom.

"I'll help you if you help me" I said walking out from behind the changing screen not being able to reach the zipper on the back. May zipped my back zipper up, she turned around and i zipped hers up.

"Nope i never gained any weight, this dress is still tight" May said as she fluffed the ends of her Goldeen looking dress.

"i got my zipper up but i need alittle help" Serena said stretching her arms behind her back doing her best to reach the rest of the zipper.

May helped Serena out with the zipper as i searched around my closet for the right shoes to go with a white dress.

"no,no,no,no,no ,ahhhh these ones work!"I said rumaging through my closet finally finding my still new white heels with 1 small blue gem on the top end of where the shoes swirled up my leg to my ankle. I tied 2 small bows at the ends and was ready to walk in them

"SOOO PRETTY!" Serena said seeing my shoes

"They go well with the dress" May said as she was putting on her white heels that got tied with a small bow at the side of the ankles. mines got tied behind the leg a bit higher than the ankle.

the difference between our shoes were the length of the ribbon and the gem, hers didn't have a small gem they had tiny pearls.

I looked over at Serena who was doing her best to balance in her heels. "Its been a while since the last time i've worn heels" Serena said

I giggled alittle but it seemed like she was a pro in heels. she wore black thick heels with maroon reddish ribbons to tie infront of her ankle and alittle higher from her toes. they were cute with her dress which was a long sleeved black with red sleeveless looking dress.

One thing in common with all our dresses was that they were tight on our skinny waist and loose going down. so if we twirled, our dresses would twirl along.

We left our accessories in the boxes as we went into the bathroom to fix our hair then our makeup. Pip was a smart bird, he constantly pulled with his beak on the purple cloth that was on his cage just to get it to fall off, that way he could be able to see us.

My mom actually walked in when we were making our way to the big bathroom to fix our hair

"SMILE" we heard my mom say as she took pictures of us trying to work with our hair

"MOMMMMM really?" I had to ask

"just wanted to do this for memories, you girls need help? Johanna asked

"If you could that'd be great" I said taking my hair out of the messy ponytail

"Alright, i'm so glad you got the big bathroom theres plenty of space for us 4" Johanna said

"Yea me too, now help us we had 2 hours and now i think we're down to 1 hour" I said grabbing my brush and began to brush out the knots in my hair

"What took you an hour of your time?" Johanna asked shocked as she grabbed a brush from the counter and started to brush May's hair

"Ummmm we were totally not struggling to get the dresses on or stalling with the dresses" Serena said in a nervous tone

Johanna sighed "Casual teenagers"

"yup thats us" May said with a small giggle

 **A while later**

thanks to my mom helping us out with our hair it gave us plenty of our remaining time (30 minutes) to do the most important part of a girls routine. MAKEUP.

My mom was still helping us with our hair accessories though, she knew exactly where they looked good unlike us who would've pretty much winged it not knowing if we did it right. what can i say, my moms a professional when it comes to style thats why she owns a best selling boutique.

I found the softest shade of blue for my eyeshadow. a cute light pink for my blush. oh and one of my favorite lipstick colors, a soft pink orange. I put on mascara and that was about it. Makeup simply is the easiest thing for me mostly cause i'm good with my shades of color.

Finishing early i decided to put on my small orange belt before i'd forget about it. while the others were getting their makeup on or getting help with the accessories from my mom, i decided to help them out with the last bits of their dresses.

I grabbed the pearly belt, walked over to May, moved out of the way since my mom was helping with the small star pearly clips, got the belt around her, and clipped it in place.

May had a light shade of orange as her eyeshadow, a light pink for her blush, and a redish orange shade for her lipstick. along with a pointy eyeliner and milk chocolate colored hair was straightened down and her bands were pinned back away from her face.

Her hair usually gets so fluffy it moves to the sides of her head and sometimes sticks out, but my mom had this special spray that she put on her after she straightened it with the iron. Her hair reached down to her shoulders and it looked so different from the everyday hair we look at. I actually liked it the new way my mom did it.

Serena was fixing her lipstick. She wore a soft shade of pink eyeshadow and blush, mascara, and a bright red lipstick. Her hair was curled with a curling iron and half of it was up in a tiny ponytail.

i walked over next to her and carefully got her belt on her. the belt was simple it was a thick red marroon one that was elastic and had small buttons to push in to make it tight or loose.

we were so looking good. i was so curious thinking how Kenny or the other guys were going to react

"hey sweety i need to fix something" I heard my mom say

"Yes whats to fix" I asked

"Your hair, in specific your bangs you always have it styled like that i got a different idea" Johanna said

"ok then, do your magic" I said shrugging my shoulders as i took out my 2 small white butterfly looking clips from my hair.

"Hey May, you should do your hair like that more often. i really like it" I said as my mom walked over and started to brush my hair

"I like it too. Mrs,Johnson what's that spray called and where can i get it?" May asked

"its called "Newsie Hairsey" I know it sounds cheesy but my boutique sells some of them. If you'd like I'll get you one and Dawn can deliver it to you at school" Johanna said as she grabbed the hot curling iron.

"If you could that'd be great, um how much is it, i have money at home" May said

"Oh no sweatie you don't have to pay any friend of Dawn gets a so called 100% Discount" Johanna teased as she began to curl my hair only on the front part of my hair.

"awe thank you Johanna" May said with a kind smile.

"So mom why are you only curling my front part of my hair?" I asked

"Just because it looks good now stay still and stop moving" Johanna said as she let my hair free from the iron. She then moved to the other side.

"and thats what you call mother mode" Serena teased as she sprayed on some nice smelling perfume Dawn let her borrow.

In the end mom finally finished as she released my hair from the curling iron. "Why only the front 2 peices?" I asked my mom

"Just cause it looks fine like that don't you think so?" Johanna asked me as she gestured me to look in the mirror

"I mean it looks fine since the back is clipped with a hair clip" I said messing with my hair

"You look nice, Kenny is gonna die from redness" Serena teased

"Or maybe Dawn will die from redness" May teased as she looked in the mirror one more time admiring her look

"Or perhaps they will both die of redness" Johanna teased

"You guys just stop" I said rolling my eyes as i walked out the bathroom and onto my bed

"You think they got us coursages?" Serena asked

"I hope not" May said randomly

"WHY WOULD YOU HOPE THAT?" Serena asked lost and shocked from the responce she heard

"Coursages are prickly sometimes, i've seen some girls with them in videos online. they always end up with a red mark on their wrist" May said sitting next to her blue haired friend

"thats only cause the guy makes the mistake of putting it on too tight" Johanna said as she puffed up her hair a bit

"You know this how?" I asked

"What is it wrong for your mother to go to dances when she was young" Johanna responding making the 3 girls giggle

"What's so funny, atleast i knew how to dance with boys" Johanna said as she finished puffing her hair, turned the bathroom lights off, and sat next to the 3 girls on the bed

"Mom you could've decided to show me how" I said alittle embarrassed

"OH don't worry hun, its simple you just rock side to side" johanna said with a smile

"What about my hands?" I asked

"Those go around the guys neck of one on his shoulder the other extended in his hand" May said as Serena demonstrated the poses

"but thats only for the slow dances, for dancing in general just let loose and dance however way you want" Serena said as she sat back down on the bed

"Drew just texted me, he said that he'll arrive in 10 minutes with the boys to pick us up" May said as she opened Drews message

"Just calm down, i promise you'll have the time of your life" Johanna said as she could tell her daughter was feeling nervous. She noticed by the way Dawn was figiting with her hands, she always does that when she feels nervous, scared, and even anxious

"You're not alone, you got us there too so if you feel uncomfortable we can leave and have a sleep over or something like that" Serena said as she and May hugged Dawn

"OK OK, thank you girls, now let go this make up took a while to perfect don't wanna smuj it" Dawn muffled as she tried to hug the two but eventually wiggling a tiny bit to get them to let go.

"You girls are amazing girls for Dawn, thank you" Johanna said with a motherly smile

"You're very welcome" The 2 said in sinc

"Now if you excuse me i'm gonna wait downstairs for the boys you girls stay up here I'll call you down one by one to make it look formal and to surprise these lucky boys" Johanna said as she got up from the bed, smiled, and made her way out Dawns room

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Dawn asked

"Well i guess we can do small touch ups or improvements" May said as she fixed the big orange and white bow with pearls from the sides of her head to the back

"I guess so but its gotta be quick, the boys will arrive any minute now" Serena said as she got up

I sat there trying to calm down but it was hard when all i could think was a whole list of "what if's". I was just so nervous, this is my very first dance with my very first boyfriend. Sure i know he loves me no matter what but it just worries me.

Who knows maybe it's just cause this is my first school dance, i guess i just don't know what to expect. I was so lost in thought i couldn't even do much touch ups. I fixed my lipstick but that was probably about all i could do.

I was eventually pulled out of my thought when i heard a knock at the front door downstairs where my mom was possibly sitting there on the couch holding her camera preparing for the pictures of the lifetime. I froze, Serena smiled from ear to ear, and May she just widened her eyes at the door knock

-DOWNSTAIRS-

"HELLO You must be here for the girls,come on in, how are you feeling about this?" Johanna said as she moved to the side so the 3 boys would walk in

"Are they ready?" Ash asked alittle nervously

"Give them a moment to calm down i betcha they're about to die up there" Johanna teased

"Who wouldn't be nervous, we're going to a dance with the first girls worthy of being called our girlfriends" Drew said as he set a small plastic container with a rose coursage and rose boutoneirre

"you three look nervous let me get you some water" Johanna said as she saw their faces.

Drew wouldn't stop looking around

Ash wouldn't stop licking his lips

Kenny wouldn't stop figiting with his hands

She led them quickly to the kitchen then handed them each a glass of water

When it looked like they calmed down they went back to the living room and stood in a line readying themselves for the girls to come down.

"Ok so whos ready" Johanna asked

"Is it too late to run?" Ash asked alittle nervous before he could walk out of line Drew grabbed a hold of him and moved him back to the front of the line.

"just breathe" Johanna said as she started to walk up the stairs.

"The boys are ready for you, Serena you're up first" Johanna said as she stood next to the top of the stair case.

Serena bit her lip shyly as she grabbed her small clutch bag for her phone. "How do I look?" Serena asked before walking out the room her friends gave her a thumbs up and kept telling her to quit stalling. She took a deep breath in as she started making her way to the staircase. Once she was at the first step she looked down to see Ash was standing next to the stair case waiting for her.

They were both blushing, Ash was mostly in awe though. She giggled nervously as she stepped down the last step, then looked at the black haired boy who was still looking at her in awe.

"I NEED PICTURES!" Johanna said in a high voice as she ran down the stairs to start snapping pictures. The 2 shy birds eventually weren't so shy as Ash took his corsage out of its little container.

Johanna snapped photos as the 2 took turns to get on the flowers for the 2 of them. the flowers on the cousage and boutanierre were simple pink flowers tiny patches of Azaleas but the main flower were Sakura cherry blossoms. Once they were on, they stepped away from the staircase and the next boy was up. Drew.

In a loud voice Johanna said "May your next up"

"Calm down bro you will be fine" Kenny said patting Drew on the back. there was a little pause and it made Drew more and more nervous. Eventually the first thing he saw was May sticking her leg out from the corner she hid in.

Drew gave a little puff as he could already tell she was going to look gorgeous, why else would it take her a while to walk out. He could tell she didn't want to go down the stairs, he could tell she was nervously scared. His best option was to put the corsage container down on the coffee table, then he did the unexpected.

He went up the stairs to get her. He was half way up the stairs when May decided she was gonna meet him there, she came out of her hiding place and walked over to the stairs and down to where he was. One step away he bowed like prince charming and cinderella, took her hand in his and led her down the stairs. Johanna was obviously taking pictures of what had happened telling herself this was too cute for her.

when the 2 were off the staircase he led her over to where he had their flowers. He opened it up and placed the all red rose corsage onto her wrist. She saw the boutineirre and did an attempt to get it on him over his heart. He was taller than her but with high heels she reached up to his chest so a good enough hieght to get the rosed clip onto the left side of his black vest.

While doing the attempt he neared his face to her ear and whispered "You look lovely tonight, what'd I do to deserve a beauty like you"

The comment made May blush a color a tiny bit darker than her blush color makeup she wore. She eventually finally got the clip to stay she patted the wrinkles off then looked up at him with a smile. He saw her blush causing him to blush, his next move was predictable. kiss on the cheek.

Johanna took a picture of that when she saw it happen, she even made sure she got a clear good shot. It was a good one, she smiled from ear to ear. she took a deep breath in and exhaled to calm herself down when she knew her daughter was next.

As May and Drew moved over to stand next to Ash and Serena, Johanna called the last girl to come out the room.

Kenny did the same thing Johanna did to calm himself down. He was nervous to see how Dawn would look.

after a little while Dawn eventually walked out of her room and past the corner that hid her room door. Before walking out of her room she said "Wish me luck Pip"

Pip responded with a high pitched _TWEET_

She stood at the first step of the staircase. She heard the clicking of the camera taking pictures coming from her moms camera. She looked around and saw the first 2 couples. Ash was linking arms with Serena. Drew was hugging Mays waist as she stood infront of him. Her mom with a smile on her face getting the camera ready for more pictures.

and finally there he was, Kenny.

He stood there infront of the staircase at the bottom waiting for her. He was dressed nice like the other guys. He held a small plastic container infront of him holding it with both hands (Possibly to stop his figiting hands). He was looking straight at her with an awed expression on his face, but couldn't stop smiling a small happy smile.

With a nervous smile she started to slowly make her way down the stairs. Each step she was getting closer and closer to her date. Each step became scary and in a way worrysum. She held her small baby baby blue clutch bag with her phone in it, she held onto it tightly to stop herself from wanting to figit or tremble.

Eventually she got down to the bottom floor and now stood infront of her nervous date. They both smiled shyly but Kenny had managed to control his nervousness, He popped open the plastic container and placed the all white flowered corsage onto Dawns shaky wrist. when he saw she was trembling, he held her hands tightly in his as he looked her into her aquamarine blue eyes with his hazelnut brown eyes.

not breaking eye contact or letting go of her hands he said "Relax, we're gonna have fun tonight theres nothing to worry about and i won't let anything happen now breath my Angel"

Dawn eventually felt assured and her shaking stopped after a bit of normal breathing. Her heart beat slowed down and she was finally able to accept the fact that she was going to have fun. She gave him a loving smile as he slowly let go of her hands but didn't break eye contact.

Dawn smiled at him eventually pecking his cheek. with a joyful expression she grabbed the small white flower pin for him and made her best attempt to get it on him neatly. It took a couple of tries but she eventually got it. Of course her mom was taking pictures this whole time. She even got one when she pecked his cheek, and when they were holding hands not breaking eye contact.

Her mom was feeling proud of herself

"Now then shall we go?" Kenny said to the others as he entertwined his fingers with Dawns as they stood side to side holding eachothers hands.

"NOOO NOT YET I GOT IMPORTANT STUFF TO DO!" Johanna said stopping them from walking out.

"Don't worry Johanna, we'll bring them all back by the time the dance is over no need to worry they're in safe hands" Drew said holding May's hand in his

"Well yea that too but what i was gonna say is that i need group photos of the 6 of you" Johanna said pointing to her camera. The sun was setting so she got some photos outside.

"Ok Dawn move closer"

"OK got it, now funny faces"

"Ok now only the boys"

"Come on give me your best male model pose"

"Ok all of you together now"

"Fun group photo"

"Ok now cute pose with your dates as group"

"Ok now silly poses"

"Kenny don't drop my Dawn, she's fragile" ( Kenny held Dawn Bridal Style)

"Ok now single couples"

"May and Drew you 2 first"

"Cute pose"

"Normal pose"

"Ok now funny pose"

"Ok now whatever pose you want"

"OK cool Dawn Kenny you 2 next"

"OK normal pose"

"OK funny face"

"Now something cute"

"Now whatever you want"

"Ash and Serena you 2 next"

"Ok something normal"

"Now cute"

"Ok funny face"

"To end it up whatever you want"

"NOW A SELFIE, EVERYONE GET IN THIS"

"Wacky poses"

"NOW CUTE POSES!"

"OK now something normal"

Finally Johanna was satisfied with the photos she took. We were finally in the car getting ready to leave. Mom wished us all safety and warned the boys to bring us safely back on time Serena sat jackpot since Ash was driving his blue van, May and Drew in the middle, me and Kenny in the back. We were ready for the time of our lives.

The car engine started, and there was no turning back. We were on the road making our way to the dance at the school.

* * *

 **My mistake this next chapter is the official final chapter. it would've been this one but i didn't wanna make it sooooooo long so Ch. 12 is the official ending sorry about that.**

 **Again thank you for reading "New Feelings" **


	12. Dance Night

We arrived to the dance. My auburn headed date looked into my eyes as he took my hand With a smile he was able to comfort me. Everyone got out of the car, since i sat in the back i was the last one. It was hard moving around in heels including the fact that my legs were shaking a tiny bit.

Kenny got out first, he turned around, and stretched his hand out for me to take. I took it with a small smile as he helped me get down from the van. I wanted to hop but didn't want to risk twisting my ankle since i was in heels that wasn't a smart idea. Even if Kenny was there to help that wouldn't stop the ankle from twisting.

I did the smart option and stepped out from the van still holding Kenny's hand as he led me out the car and over to his side. He smiled as he gave my hand a small hard squeeze causing me to loosen up a bit, that way he could achieve his goal of entertwining our hands. I stood as close as possible to him as the group made our way to the dance enterence.

Entering the school i saw my very first school dance. Lights everywhere, all in different shades of dull colors. it was still dark though, the lights just gave the place a bit of color. Decoration everywhere from balloons to ribbons all in different colors.

Glow sticks being handed out. The stage decorated nicely with a small displace case with the royalty crowns. There were a few tables at the edges with snacks and drinks. The floor had so many flower petals all around. Photobooths surrounded with balloon bridges, props, and fill in the face walls.

I could already tell this was going to be the best night ever.

"WELCOME TO THE SCHOOL DANCE!" A girl said as she walked up to the 6 of us with a bowl full of glow sticks

"Ok so theres photos to take over there, get hungry well theres food over there, oh and make sure to vote for royalty" The girl added as she pointed all around

"So if you're on the royalty candidate can you still vote?" Serena asked

"Sorry thats not allowed, are you a candidate?" The girl asked

"Yup and so are they" Serena said as she gestured her hands to me and May

"Fun fun, well later royalty will be called up so just keep your ears peeled, this place gets noisy but you'll have sooo much fun" The girl said as she moved the bowl over to Kenny's reach so he could grab a glow stick

the 3 girls nodded as they smiled at eachother. They walked away from the enterence and over into the dance

They were about to separate and have their fun until a guy with a camera walked over

"Hey you 6 can i get a picture for the yearbook?" the boy asked as he pointed to his camera

"Yea totally go for it" Drew said as he took May's hand in his and moved her infront of him to the side for the picture, the others went along with the same pose.

"OK SMILE" the boy said as he took the picture with the flash on.

"COOL thank you" the boy said as he took his camera and walked away to go take other pictures.

Everyone smiled at eachother knowing they were going to split up but didn't know when

"Well see you around, come on Serena lets DANCE!" Ash said as he took Serena's hand and took her away. Serena giggled as she waved us goodbye

By the time Dawn was gonna look over to see what May was up to she was already gone to who knows where. It was just me and Kenny.

He smiled as he took my hand in his, he then pulled me close.

"ready to have an unforgettable night?" Kenny whispered into my ear, slightly brushing his lip on my ear

I smiled as i looked up at him "so where do we start?"

He gave me a flirtatious smile as he led the way not letting go of my hand.

We started off taking photos with eachother at the picture place. I'd dress him up in funny ways like the bunny ears i chose a while ago. I saw a wand so i took it pretending to be a magician. He attacked back when he saw a lightsaber on the ground.

"I AM YOUR ONLY ONE" He teased getting ready to attack me with it. I smiled as i quickly grabbed another lightsaber i saw on the floor.

"HA you thought" I said attacking back hitting lightsaber with lightsaber.

I was winning our battle until i tripped thanks to the heels and fell back dropping my lightsaber. Kenny stepped over me pointing the lightsaber at my heart

"Say you love me Dawn" He teased giving me a flirtatious look. I smiled back as I grabbed a white mask with feathers and a small fake sword

"Who is this Dawn you speak of, i am no other than The Masked Girl" I said wacking the lightsaber out of his hand with the fake sword

I then got up and pointed the fake sword at him "It seems the tables have turned"

"Not for long" Kenny said as he ducked down to grab a pirate hat and a fake sword

Who knows how he did it but he managed to catch me in his arms making me tip down alittle in his arms. we both dropped our fake swords making a small klunk sound as they hit the ground. He looked at me who was still wearing the feathered white mask

"Now then who are you under the mask Ms Masked Girl" Kenny said reaching with his other hand to take the mask off me

"Depends who are you Mr Pirate" I said moving my face away from his reach

"I am the great Captain of the seas Kenny Sparrow Hook, and i like women who hide therefore your in my taste of likes" Kenny said as he gave me a flirtier face

"In that case go ahead" I said moving my face quickly to his locking our lips as he held me in his arms. we closed our eyes as he kissed me and i kissed him back. As his soft lips brushed against mine he used his other hand to take the mask off me, while he did that i tipped his pirate hat off him.

For some reason his lips were sweeter than usual maybe it was me or maybe it was him but whatever it was that caused them to be sweet, i was loving it, it was driving me insane.

we eventually split all we could do was look in eachothers eyes as we blushed a tiny bit. we were a couple so why were we blushing after every kiss, maybe we were just a little embarrased. we smiled at eachother as we held hands. "Ready to go dance?" he asked me

"Yes but before we go do that, i wanna go see the crowns" I said as i batted my eyelashes

"I'll take you there ma lady" He said as he led the way

"I'm not a princess yet so don't call me that yet" I said as i followed his lead

"Don't worry you will be, im sure of it, and hopefully I'll be your prince" He said leading the way with a smile

I had forgotten he was one of the prince candidates, infact the 6 of us in the group were all candidates for royalty. there were a few others who were candidates but it seemed the 6 of us were the man candidates. I kept thinking who would be crowned.

the crowns were in a small transparent case so anyone could see them but to not risk them getting stolen they had to be locked up. Someone had the key but who knows who that would be. The crowns were gorgeous. the princess tiara was sliver, thin, embedded with tiny white diamonds and small blue aquamarines here and there.

It had small loops and it honestly made me think of the tiara princess Tiana wore in the disney movie The Princess and The Frog.

the crown for the prince was thick but thin at the same time. it had a lot of curves and made me think of the crown Prince Naveen had also in the same Disney movie. It was gold, and had tiny markings on it in a darker shade of gold.

they were both gorgeous and i just couldn't wait any longer to see who would have the priviledge to wear them. i was so caught up in the mood that i wanted to touch atleast the case they were in but before i knew it Kenny lowered my hand back down and held it in his.

I gave him a face but he pointed to a sign that read **"DO NOT TOUCH THE DISPLAY CASE"** when i saw that i gave a sad face to him. He simply laughed at me as he led me to the dance floor. At that moment i relized it was time to make my best attempt to dance with the boy i loved. the music was pop so that didn't scare me but when the slow music would start, thats where i wanted to run and hide.

Still I had fun. Arms waving around and bodys swinging to the beat. It was a loving time to be the crazy girl i am. You could notice which people didn't know how to dance cause there were people doing old dance moves. The funnest I've ever danced was the swing with Kenny. SO much moving energy it was so tiring but soooo much fun.

Eventually my fear came up, there was a slow dance song.

All the couples held hands or simply got close and danced and slowly swinged to the rhythm of the song.

"Dawn" I heard behind me. I turned around and saw Kenny extending his arm out at me

My cheeks went soooo red but lucky me the place was colorful and dark with the lights

"Would you like to dance?" He finally asked me.

My face went tomato red and all i did was smile from ear to ear.

I took his hand and he led me somewhere perfect for the 2 of us to dance. we were surrounded by rocking couples and swooshy dresses. He smiled at me as he noticed i had no clue how to dance. He took my hands and placed them behind his neck, pulled me close, and placed his hands on my tiny waist.

"Relax Princess" kenny whispered to me

I softened my whole body as i let him lead me into the music. It gave me a warm feeling, I felt like we were the only ones on the dance floor no in this world. We joined our rocking steps with the others and it was like a wave of seas. One wave, the next, and the next. It was soothing yet relaxing.

He saw my face glow with a smile. "You see how you're feeling is how I felt when I knew you were the one" Kenny whispered into my ear. My cheeks felt warm as I readjusted my arms around his neck bringing myself closer, almost like a hug.

The night flew deeper into the dark. Eventually the last dance came up. The royalty/coronation dance.

All the candidates went up with nothing but hope in their minds for them to be the chosen one. The girls went up first. We all stood in a line Serena, May, Me, and the rest of the princess candidates

one girl, white gloves and blue dress, stood behind us all holding the tiara up in the air over each one of our heads. Another in a pink dress and white gloves followed with a princess sash and bouquet. The tiara flew from head to head until it eventually landed on one girls head...

"CONGRATS PRINCESS MAY!"

the crowd cheered, and the candidates clapped. May was shocked wide eyed as she didn't know how to react. She took a step forward nervously as she accepted the sash and bouquet. Before Serena and I got off stage with the rest of the candidates we gave our fellow friend a hug.

The boys were next up. May took a step next to the side of the display case as she awaited for her unknown prince to be crowned. Drew kept winking at May as he betted he was gonna be her prince. The prince crown appeared over their heads and the suspense began. The candidates were Drew, Ash, and Kenny. Along with the rest of the candidates. The crown bounced from one head to another and eventually it landed. Surprisingly Drew wasn't her prince...

"CONGRATS PRINCE KENNY!"

The crowd cheered. Drew stayed shocked. May was lost. Dawn was lost. Kenny was confused, yet he took a step forward to receive his prince sash and bouquet. As the guy candidates walked off stage Drew wouldn't take his weird glare off Kenny. All Kenny could do was mouth "I didn't do this" as his defense.

"SINOH HIGH SCHOOL YOUR ROYALTY!"

Kenny and May made their way off the stage. People cheered but except for jealous Drew. He simply booed his lungs out. Dawn laughed at the jealous boy. They didn't hold hands knowing that'd be too weird for them to handle. They got down on the dance floor and before the royalty song began May stepped away from Kenny

"OK enough with this joke we all know who real,y deserves to dance with this lucky boy DAWN I know you're out there! YOU DO T WANNA MISS OUT ON THIS CHANCE DO YOU?!" May declared

Dawn simply hid in the crowd

to her surprise the crowd had begun to cheer Dawns name as they hoped she'd walk out there

knowing that wasn't enough someone moved the light around until it lit right where Dawn was standing. Thanks a lot Drew.

The crowd began to cheer louder, Dawn simply thought it was just because she was found until she looked straight ahead and that's when she saw him.

Kenny had made his way to where the light was shining, people moved out the way making his path clearer. He stood in front of her, knelt down on one knee as he smiled holding Dawns hand on his.

"So what do you say?" He finally asked

a few tears fell down Dawns cheeks as she finally got the word out of her mouth "YES!"

Kenny got up held Dawn close as he gave her a deep passionate kiss. The crowd began to cheer louder than before. Screams in the air and whistles running around the walls.

he led Dawn back to the dance floor where May stood there with tiara in hand and sash in the other. She sat the tiara on Dawns blue hair and placed the sash in place. Hugged her than made her way back to Drew who simply gave her a smirk. His reward for revealing the hidden Cinderella was nonetheless but a kiss that turned his world around.

As for Dawn she was dancing with her true prince. The one who saved her life. The one who loved her for who she was. Her partner in school. And her knight in shining armor.

There was nothing that was gonna split them apart and that made her happy to know. He was gonna be there for her whole life besides he pretty much proposed at such an early year.

The night was settled with a happy couple ending their dance with a true loves kiss.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading this story you have no clue how much this makes me feel happy. I'll tell you it was very tempting to abandon this story since not many people see this ship but then again there are people who like me love this ship so I continued it to the point I finished it.**

 **I really hope you all like it and please let me know what you all thought of it I could really use feedback. Thank you all again! :D**

 **hope you all had a nice Christmas and soon a good year.**

 **3 With love CherryTerra 3**


End file.
